


及影／緣結

by noche



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイキュー!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 39,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22565905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noche/pseuds/noche
Summary: ※收錄於2018《MEOW》合誌※影山貓化＆前世今生
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

〈01〉

滂沱大雨中，及川手裡拿著一把被風吹壞的傘，不停地向前奔跑。

他一心一意只想趕快回到溫暖的店裡，而非在狂風暴雨之中逗留。

距離變換燈號還有五秒的時間，及川見機不可失，他加緊腳步向前衝刺，正想著「太好了」、「趕上了」的時候，後方傳來一道刺耳響亮的喇叭聲，他還來不及回頭便聽聞一聲男人的咒罵：「喂！管好你的貓啊！差一點就撞上了牠了！」

他是在跟我說話嗎？貓？哪來的貓？

一條小小的黑色身影瞬間在及川的腦海中閃過，他猛一回頭，果不其然在白色貨車前望見剛剛在公車亭遇到的那隻黑貓──天啊，牠又跟上來了嗎！

「真、真是非常抱歉！」

及川急忙向貨車司機道歉，並迅速跑過去。站在原地的黑貓一臉無辜地朝著他眨眼，及川無奈地將牠抱起，又對著司機行了鞠躬禮表示歉意。對方不耐煩地擺擺手，他會意後便快步離開馬路中央，白色貨車發出怒吼般的引擎聲後揚長而去。

站在屋簷下的及川瞅了一眼懷裡的貓：「為什麼一直跟著我啊！」

十分鐘前，及川跑進公車亭裡躲雨，沒多久一隻黑貓渾身濕答答地從後方跟著跑了進來。

起初及川猜想可能是哪裡的流浪貓，和他一樣不幸碰上大雨，只得找個地方休息，也就不以為意。但過了不久及川便發現，黑貓一直在他的腳邊磨蹭，還對著他柔聲叫個不停。

抱歉，我身上沒有可以給你吃的東西啊。

蹲下身子與黑貓互視的及川輕聲說著，而後他瞄了一眼手上的錶，時間不早了，他必須趕回店裡幫忙才行。他站了起來，和黑貓說了一聲再見以後便匆促離開了。

哪裡知道黑貓竟一路尾隨著自己，還差一點被貨車撞上？！

在懷裡的黑貓當然不會回答他的問題，牠瞠著大大的藍色眼睛凝視著他，數秒後及川感到一陣挫敗，他想自己一定是腦子有問題才會和一隻貓說話。他嘆了口氣，將黑貓輕放在地上，眼神複雜地盯著牠：「別再跟來了，快去找個地方好好待著吧。」

及川說完話便再也沒回頭，一個勁地往前跑。雨水順著他的臉廓蜿蜒滑下，他幾乎全身濕透，再加上方才抱了貓，胸前的軍藍色制服有幾處沾染泥巴的痕跡。但及川並不在乎自己一身狼狽，反倒是衣服上還殘留著黑貓的體溫，燙得他胸口發疼。

黑貓可憐兮兮的模樣不斷在他腦海中盤旋。

那隻貓那麼笨，過個馬路就差點被車撞了，今天又下了一整天的雨，也不懂得找個地方窩著，還一直在外頭徘徊……這麼想的及川頓時停下腳步，粗針般的雨水刺進了他的皮膚，他擰著眉，像是陷入了天人交戰。就在這個時候，黑貓突然竄入他的視線，及川當下倒抽了一口氣。

怎麼又跟過來了？

黑色的狸花貓又在他的腳邊討好般地磨蹭，綿長的叫聲似是懇求。於心不忍的及川伸手摸了摸牠的頭，不同於想像中的柔軟，在他手心底下的盡是被雨水打濕，結成一撮一撮的粗硬毛髮──你也全身溼透了啊，及川不禁對牠產生同情。

他驀然想起國一時在宮城老家養的貓也是如此，既不怕生，還總是喜歡向陌生人撒嬌。只是後來那隻貓生了重病過世了，當時的他難過了很久，後來就發誓不再養貓了。

然而十幾年過去了，及川對貓還是有一份難以割捨的情感。

「算了，今天就特別為你破例一次吧。」

及川再次抱起黑貓，帶著牠離開一片灰濛的世界。

「我回來了！」

及川一手抱著貓，一手推開厚重的玻璃門，門上掛著的搖鈴發出了清脆悅耳的歡迎聲。不同於外頭冰冷無情的大雨，他一進門便感受到室內的溫暖空調，與迎面而來的咖啡香氣。及川關上門，將壞掉的傘扔進垃圾桶，慢步走到屋內。興許是天氣惡劣，他發現只有輕快的爵士樂在偌大的室內迴盪，座位席上一個客人也沒有。

「你回來啦？外面風雨很大吧，聽說──」站在吧檯裡的菅原將使用完畢的咖啡豆放回櫃子裡，一轉身就發現及川懷裡的黑貓。

菅原微愣：「這隻貓怎麼來的？」

「在公車亭遇到的。牠一直跟著我，我只好把牠帶回來了。」及川說得輕描淡寫，心裡卻有些緊張。莫名其妙地就把一隻來歷不明的貓帶回來，怎麼想都會被挨罵的吧。

然而及川話才剛一說完，不知道從哪裡出現的谷地忽然站在他的面前，用著一雙憐憫的眼睛直勾著黑貓看：「哇！全身都濕漉漉的，好可憐！」

菅原一瞥也不禁蹙眉：「雨這麼大，誰忍心看牠在外頭受寒？讓牠留下來吧。」

聽他們這麼一說，及川這時才放下心中大石。他說了聲好，騰出一隻手從菅原身旁的工作櫃找出一條全新的小毛巾，仔細為黑貓擦乾身體。

在一旁觀看的谷地指著牠的脖頸：「這隻貓有項圈呢，可能是走失的。」

聞言的及川一怔，剛才在雨中過於匆忙，他沒有機會好好審視這隻貓，如今仔細一瞧，黑貓的脖頸上確實有條不甚明顯的項圈。項圈的邊緣產生不少脫線的跡象，酒紅色的皮革表面也有著許多斑駁，而刻在皮革上的字也變得模糊不清，及川瞪了半天才勉強分辨得出來那些漢字。

「『影山飛雄』……這應該是牠的名字。不過項圈這麼老舊了，有沒有飼主還很難說啊。」

「要是有主人的話就好了。」臉上掩不住失望表情的谷地說。

「無論如何，先讓牠待在這裡吧。那麼就麻煩你啦，及川。」

「欸──為什麼是我？不是應該大家一起照顧的嗎？」正在為影山擦乾身體的及川驚呼。

「畢竟是你把這孩子撿回來的，當然要負責到底囉。」語畢，菅原朝著他笑了笑：「更何況，你喜歡貓吧？」

「哈啊？你哪隻眼睛看見我喜歡貓了？！」

「大家都知道吧？及川君總是會在公園和野貓玩，有時候還會餵牠們吃肉罐頭，是個很溫柔的人呢！」谷地跟著附和，同時不忘吐槽：「雖然及川君平常給人輕佻的感覺，哈哈。」

「小仁花妳後面那句是多餘的！」

及川羞憤地回過頭，輕輕戳了戳黑貓小巧可愛的鼻尖：「真是拿你們沒辦法……你可要對及川先生心存感激啊。」

「喵！」黑貓發出叫聲回應。

入夜以後，當及川好不容易結束最後的清掃工作，轉眼間店裡只剩下他和黑貓。他瞥了一眼窗外，外頭的風雨仍然沒有半點減緩的趨勢。

他心想，這場雨大概得下到半夜或是明天才會停了。

那麼該拿這隻貓怎麼辦呢？

趕牠出去似乎過於殘忍，但是放任牠在無人的店裡也不太妥當。

及川沉思了一會，隨後像是想到什麼，忽然抽起放在口袋裡的鑰匙，快步走到門口拿起雨傘，在轉身離開以前輕聲朝著影山說句「我很快就回來了」以後，便熟練地將大門鎖上，迅速消失在對方的視線裡。

玻璃因風聲而發出微微的震動，冷冽的空氣從門縫鑽進室內。室內一片漆黑，影山自始至終只是安靜地站在原地等待。半個小時後，大門被打了開來，衣服近乎全濕的及川一手撐著傘，一手提著裝滿各種貓咪用品的購物袋站在門口向牠大聲呼喚。

「我們要回家囉，小飛雄。」

「喵！」

影山迫不及待地跑向了他。

及川的住所位於咖啡店的隔壁，那是一棟三層的透天厝，也是菅原的父母留給他的不動產。「我一個人住不到那麼大的房子，不如你搬過來住吧」，當年的菅原是這麼對著不幸被惡房東趕出家門的及川說的，於是他便順理成章地搬了進去。

及川抱著黑貓走上三樓，在電子鎖上按了按幾個數字鍵，「喀啦」一聲，大門便應聲打開。他隨手按下門旁的開關，黑暗的空間瞬間變得明亮。影山眨眨眼，充滿好奇心的牠比及川還要早一步踏入屋內。

最先映入影山眼簾的，是乾淨又寬敞的客廳，樸素的單色靠墊放在沙發上。為了遮蔽陽光，室內加裝了薄荷色的窗簾。電視機周圍的架子上設有DVD影像播放器，以及一旁排列整齊的光碟盒。除此之外，客廳只有一張白色長桌，再無其他家具或擺設。

及川將傘收在玄關，他一邊走進室內，一邊在光潔的木質地板上留下濕淋淋的印子。他從購物袋裡拿出一盒罐頭，打開後便遞到影山面前：「餓了嗎？」

影山先是湊近聞了聞味道，隨後吃了一口便沒有動作。

「是不喜歡吃還是不餓？」及川猜不出牠的心思，但他現下並不打算把時間花在照顧貓咪上，溼透的衣服黏得他一身難受，他只想趕快洗個舒服的澡把衣服換下。

「不管了，我先放在這裡，你想吃的時候再吃吧。」

及川從房間拿了套乾淨的衣褲，在踏進浴室以前又往客廳瞄了一眼，放在地上的肉罐頭早已被影山吃個精光，牠意猶未盡地舔了舔自己的爪子，看得及川忍不住輕笑出聲。

他躊躇片刻，將手中的衣物掛在浴室的吊衣架後，最終還是朝著客廳走去。

「有吃飽嗎？」他問。

影山向他喵了一聲表示滿意，及川被牠的回答逗得樂不可支。他彎下腰，撫摩著影山小小的腦袋，然而掌心底下猶如乾枯稻草的粗糙觸感卻令他不悅地噘起嘴。

雖然下午已經為牠擦過身體一回了，但果然還是洗個澡會比較好吧……至少毛髮可以變得柔順一點……更何況都把牠接回來了，實在沒有道理不幫牠洗澡。及川想。

打定主意後的他毫不猶豫地將影山抱起，並提起剛剛放在桌上的購物袋。

「你也一起來洗個澡吧！」

「喵嗚？」

及川帶著貓走進浴室，他俐落地將門反鎖關上，然後才慢條斯理的拿起購物袋裡的東西：貓咪專用的洗毛精、梳子、刷子、毛巾、洗澡盆……直到購物袋裡的物品幾乎全數被拿了出來以後，及川才意識到自己到底做了什麼事。

等等，我這是在做什麼？

這傢伙不過來我家住一晚而已，我買了這麼多東西到底想做什麼啊！

他對著堆積如山的寵物用品發愣，直到影山的叫聲將他拉回現實，及川才勉強說服自己接受現況。既然事情都已經發展到這個地步了，也不可能把貓置之不理，就送佛送到西天吧。

及川輕嘆一口氣，隨即著手摘下影山的項圈。他按下項圈上的扣帶，但扣帶卻沒有鬆開的跡象：「奇怪，這個項圈是壞了嗎？」

他不死心地又試了幾次，還是解不開來。

「算了算了，打不開就打不開唄。」

他放棄解開項圈的念頭，轉而拿起一旁的梳子，細細為影山梳理了起來。原本藏有死結的皮毛被一一梳開，恢復了原本的柔順。接著及川轉開水龍頭，將溫水緩緩注入特地為影山買的洗澡盆。在抱起對方以前他已經做好了被抓傷的心理準備，在他的認知裡，貓是不喜歡碰水的，更遑論是洗澡，那簡直堪稱世界大戰。

他戰戰兢兢地抱起影山，卻發現影山並不像過去養的貓，既沒有抓傷他也沒有發出慘烈的叫聲，只有微微發抖的身體昭示著牠的緊張。那一瞬間彷彿有什麼扎進了及川的內心，他看向影山的目光變得柔和。

及川小心翼翼地將影山放進盆裡，他掬起清水，和了一點洗毛精在牠那小巧的頭部輕輕搓揉。影山前腳抓著盆緣，只用了兩隻腳站立，在洗澡的過程中順從著及川的動作。及川一邊輕哄，一邊為牠仔細清洗。

「就這樣站著哦。」及川的動作十分輕緩，與其說是搓洗，不如說是撫摸。

偶爾一人一貓的目光湊巧對上，及川回以牠一個親切的微笑。水氣瀰漫的浴室裡洋溢著令人安心的暖流，影山的身體不再顫抖，取而代之的，是感覺舒服的呼嚕聲。

洗完澡的影山搖身一變，如今站在及川面前的是毛髮柔亮，姿態高雅的黑色狸花，圓滾滾的眼瞳不停轉動，更為牠的形象增添了一股俏皮。

及川滿意地望著自己的傑作，縱使他還想為影山修剪指甲，但工作一整天的他早已精疲力盡，剩下的只能明天休假再說了。在那之後及川匆匆洗完澡、吃了飯，一眨眼就來到深夜。

「今天你就先睡這裡將就一下吧。」準備就寢的及川從櫥櫃中拿出了許久未曾使用的小毛毯，上頭還殘留著洗衣精的淡淡香氣。他將毛毯平舖在客廳的地板上，一邊抱起影山，一邊對著牠解釋：「雖然已經是春天了，不過早晚還是有點涼。」

影山在毛毯上轉了幾圈，又好奇地嗅了嗅，最後才趴在上頭蜷成一團。見狀的及川拿出口袋裡的手機朝著牠拍下照片，在離開以前又揉了揉影山的頭：「那麼晚安啦。」

回到房間的及川躺在床上，他拿起手機，將一分鐘前拍的照片上傳到推特，還詳細標註了影山的特徵，希望能藉由網路無遠弗屆的力量讓影山早日和主人重逢。他一邊刷著螢幕上的留言，一邊想著明天休假，正好可以帶牠去動物醫院做檢查。

疲憊不堪的及川打了個哈欠，沉重的眼皮終於不聽使喚地闔上，不久便進入了夢鄉。


	2. Chapter 2

〈02〉

隔天一早，及川不到七點便從夢中醒來。他伸手探向放在枕頭旁的手機，滑開了螢幕，在鬧鐘尚未響起以前關掉它。他睡眼惺忪地往窗戶一瞥，外頭一片明朗，生氣蓬勃的陽光照了進來，與昨日的傾盆大雨簡直天壤之別。果然是善變的春天啊，他迷迷糊糊地想。

正當及川從床上坐起來時，影山忽然出現在床頭邊，輕聲對他「喵」了一聲。

他瞬間睡意全無。

那不過是一聲細小的叫喊，卻足以撼動及川的靈魂──那是自他一個人獨自生活後，第一次在早晨醒來，有人對著自己道聲早安──儘管在他面前的只是一隻貓。

「早安，飛雄。」及川用著溫暖的聲音回應。

新的一天就這麼開始了。

及川剛走進動物醫院，就見到許多被關在外出籠裡的貓，或是繫著牽繩的狗在候診室和飼主一同等待著叫號。他走到掛號檯，在表明來意後，笑容可掬的櫃檯人員請他填寫了一份寵物初診的基本資料，並給了他一張號碼牌。及川道過謝後，便領著影山找了個座位並坐了下來。

候診室內不時傳出渾厚的吠叫聲、尖銳細長的喵叫聲，偶爾參雜著高亢清脆的鳥叫聲。起初及川擔心這些叫聲會讓影山變得焦躁不安，然而當他低頭一看，蜷縮在膝上的影山卻只是一副悠閒自得地安靜伏著，及川這才安心了下來。

他回想起昨晚影山洗澡時的溫順模樣，不禁搖頭失笑。

看來是我想太多了啊，他想。

約莫等了一小時，獸醫助理才叫到影山的名字。

「下一位，影山飛雄先生請進。」

聞聲的及川驟然起身，帶著影山一同往診間走去。

「喲，這不是及川嗎？真是稀奇，是什麼風把你吹來了啊？」

及川剛踏入診間，便聽到一道熟悉的聲音。

他見熟人穿著一身白袍，吊兒郎噹地坐在醫師椅上，也不遑多讓的回嘴：「這醫生袍還真是意外的適合你呢，小黑。」

這是及川第一次在獸醫院和黑尾見面，對方身上穿的白袍與平時的運動員形象大相逕庭，如今看上去竟有幾分菁英份子的氣質，他說的這句話既是實話也是玩笑。

一旁的女助理在聽見「小黑」後忍不住偷笑出聲，注意到這點的黑尾不禁撇撇嘴：「別叫我什麼小黑嘛，好歹也稱呼一聲『黑尾』或是『鐵朗』之類的。」他倒也不是介意被及川亂取綽號，只是當下喊的時機不對，好歹替他留點面子嘛！

「小黑小黑的，不是很親切嘛，有什麼不好的。」

「算了，算了，不跟你計較這個。」黑尾莫可奈何地擺擺手，他挑起眉毛，視線在及川和影山身上來回轉動：「話說回來，你什麼時候養貓了啊，怎麼沒聽你說過？」

「昨天撿到的，有沒有飼主還不知道呢。」

「所以你是特地帶牠來做檢查的？果然是『善良』的好青年呢。」

「別挖苦我了，趕快幫牠做檢查就是了！」

「是是是，知道了。真是的，難得有機會碰面，別這麼無情嘛。」

黑尾搖頭失笑，隨後迅速歛起笑容，態度變得嚴肅，完全展現了一名醫生應有的風範。他示意及川將影山抱到診療臺上，接著便開始為影山觸診。他一邊端詳起影山的全貌，一邊詢問及川有關影山的狀況。

觸診的過程很順利，黑尾接過助理遞上的板夾，在記錄表上寫下觀察結果。

「大致上沒有什麼異常，既然只是暫時照顧，我想再做個抽血和驅蟲就差不多了。」黑尾將影山的腳掌翻了過來，指著牠粉色的肉球：「不過牠的肉蹼有些龜裂，這部分我建議你可以在家裡幫牠做護理。至於護理的方式，等一下我再和你說明。」

「我知道了，那再麻煩你啦。」

「另外，我建議你那個項圈還是早點換掉比較好，都破爛成這樣了，很容易藏細菌的。」

及川尷尬點頭。

「那再來是抽血──」戴上手套的黑尾露出不懷好意的笑容：「你可要抓牢一點，別讓牠逃走了啊。」

當黑尾的助理拿著針筒出現在影山的面前時，牠的瞳孔驟然緊縮，原本乖巧的牠突然激烈地掙扎起來。及川被牠的反應嚇了一跳，當場愣在原地不知所措。此時的黑尾正忙著用雙手固定影山的後腿，他柔聲對著影山道：「別怕別怕，忍一下就結束了。」

不過影山並不領情，牠張著銳利的爪子到處揮舞，還不斷發出淒厲的叫聲。黑尾拿牠沒有辦法，只好轉頭朝及川低喊：「及川，還杵在那裡做什麼？快點安撫牠啊！」

「啊、啊……好。」

回過神的及川連忙在牠胡亂扭動的身體上來回輕撫：「一點也不痛哦，飛雄。放輕鬆──很快就結束了，別怕。」

不到片刻，躁動不已的影山便鎮定了下來。儘管牠的身體不再激烈抖動，但牠依舊不時地發出淒涼綿密的哀求聲，淚眼汪汪地注視著及川。及川心裡一顫，只得狠心撇過頭。

「這、這還是我第一次看到牠害怕的表情……」及川忽然想起昨天影山差點被車撞到的時候，自己也沒有見到牠這般驚慌無助的模樣。

「哪有貓不怕打針的？」身為獸醫黑尾不以為意地說著，這種情況他早已見怪不怪。他一手握住影山的後腿，一手拿起酒精棉片在牠的後腿內側擦了擦。

「好了，總算可以抽血了。」仔細消毒過後，黑尾接過助理遞過來的針筒，動作輕柔地扎入方才酒精棉片擦拭的地方。

「喵嗚！喵嗚！」

「沒事的飛雄，只是抽個血，一下子就結束了。」

「喵嗚！」

「回去我再買好吃的罐頭給你好不好？」

「喵嗚……」

「小飛雄好乖，別哭了啊。」

儘管抽血的時間只有短短的一分鐘，但對影山和及川卻漫長得像是一世紀那麼久。這一分鐘內，影山不曉得傳出多少次可憐兮兮的哀號，及川只能拚了命地安慰牠。

直到黑尾抽出針筒的那一秒，煎熬的一分鐘總算是結束了。

及川重重呼了一口氣，他雙腳一軟，恍若全身的力氣都被抽走了。

「呼，真是謝天謝地！」

「瞧你緊張成這樣，不知情的人還以為我把針筒插你身上呢！」

「我有什麼辦法？你沒聽到飛雄哭成那樣嗎？」

「見多你就習慣了。好啦，抽血報告要等十五分鐘才會好，先坐著等一會吧。」

十五分鐘過後，如同黑尾所說的，血液報告準時出爐。檢驗的結果全部正常，聽完報告的及川面露喜色，隨後黑尾替影山做了驅蟲的處理，也不忘和及川囑咐護理貓咪肉蹼的方法，這次的檢查就到此結束。

「謝謝你啦，小黑。」

「哪裡。話說回來，真沒想到你能對貓咪那麼溫柔啊，都快噁心死我了。」

「又不是對你說的，你噁心什麼啊！」

「對了，這隻貓你打算怎麼處理？我在牠身上找不到晶片。」

經黑尾這麼一問，及川低頭撫摸著影山，嘴角掛著淡淡笑意：「如果一直找不到牠的主人，那就歸我養啦。」

「是嗎？如果有什麼問題都可以來找我，買寵物用品也能給你打個折什麼的。」

倏地，及川眼睛圓睜地閃閃發亮：「小黑，你什麼時候變得這麼好了！」

「不過作為交換，下次比賽你可要給我到場啊！平常打球就很難約了，還少了最關鍵的二傳手，比賽還沒開始就先被木兔那傢伙嘲笑，你叫我怎麼忍得下這口氣啊？」

聽到這番話的及川表情登時轉為苦笑。

他和黑尾之所以會認識，全是托排球的福。自從大學畢業後，他就隻身離開故鄉宮城，來到陌生的橫濱生活。初來乍到的及川人生地不熟的，偏偏打排球又是他唯一的休閒運動，假日要找人一起打球根本是天方夜譚。

直到有次他去東京看了球賽，因緣際會認識了同樣熱愛排球的黑尾，一拍即合的他們很快就成為朋友。及川更是透過黑尾加入了業餘的排球俱樂部，偶爾會和同好相約到鄰近的體育場打球。美中不足的是，及川的休假日經常與一般人的假日錯開，因此常常錯失和其他人打球的機會。

及川雙手合十：「抱歉，抱歉，下次你約我一定隨傳隨到！」

「那就這麼說定啦！」眼見目的已經達成，黑尾不禁彎起嘴角。

「我知道了嘛！」

「回去以後如果小傢伙有狀況再和我聯絡啊。」

「嗯，我會的。」

和黑尾道別以後，及川便帶著影山去了大型超市。

帶著寵物逛賣場並不是什麼稀奇的事，但及川和影山還是吸引了不少人的側目，他推著寵物專用的推車四處瀏覽著，一邊愉快地哼著歌，大肆採購了一番以後，才心滿意足地拎著大包小包的購物袋回家。

一人一貓回到家已是中午，及川前腳才剛踏進廚房，影山後腳便跟著湊了過來。

他一臉驚訝：「飛雄？你怎麼跑過來了？肉罐頭這麼快就吃完了嗎？」

影山圓潤的眼睛朝著他眨了眨。

及川心想或許是剛抽完血，影山想找個人陪伴，便沒有趕走牠。「那可不許搗亂哦。」

當他把採購的食材一一從袋子裡拿出並放在流理臺上整理時，影山突然伸出前腳，用力的在咖哩塊的包裝盒上拍了幾下，見狀的及川不禁愕然：「你……該不會是對咖哩有興趣吧？」而後他聽見了影山肯定的叫聲。

及川哭笑不得，只得將咖哩塊先擱到一旁。隨後他又拿出幾樣食材，在拿出洋蔥、紅蘿蔔和豬肉的時候，影山又如法炮製的在食材包裝上使勁地拍了拍。

及川睜大著眼，有些不確定地開口：「飛雄……你是不是想吃豬肉咖哩？」

「喵！喵！喵！」聞言的影山眼裡流露出異樣的光芒，黑色的尾巴輕快地搖晃著。

「但、但是你是一隻貓啊……？貓怎麼可以吃咖哩呢？」及川對於影山似乎聽得懂人話感到詫異，但他不得不提醒對方是隻貓的現實。

「喵……」期待的神情瞬間轉為失望，影山的叫聲變得哀戚，就連高聳的尾巴也垂了下來。

及川瞅著牠這副無精打采的模樣，立刻聯想到上午牠才在獸醫院可憐兮兮地挨了一針，便又忍不住心疼起牠來。

算了，不就是個咖哩嘛，就算煮了也可以不要給飛雄吃，姑且順著牠的意好了。

「知道了，中午就煮豬肉咖哩，好不好？」

「喵！」影山開心地往他懷裡一撲，及川只覺得手裡的黑貓真是自己的剋星。

及川先是將所有的食材清洗過一次，接著動作俐落地將豬肉切成塊，並與切好的洋蔥絲和事先爆香好的蒜、薑末一起拌炒，平底鍋發出滋滋作響的油聲，沒多久便散發出迷人的香氣。

影山目不轉睛地瞧著及川熟練地將炒好的食材拌入鍋中與馬鈴薯和紅蘿蔔燉煮，牠輕叫了一聲，像是在讚美他的廚藝。

一個半小時後，一道色香味俱全的豬肉咖哩飯終於大功告成。

影山緊盯著餐桌上熱騰騰的豬肉咖哩，藍色的眼睛迸出銳利光芒。

當及川埋首清洗流理臺的一片狼藉時，他忽然聽到背後傳來餐具從桌上匡啷掉落在地板的聲音──及川陡然回頭，正好撞見影山大快朵頤地吃著他嘔心瀝血的得意之作。

「飛雄！看你做了什麼好事！」

「喵！」

「那可是我的豬肉咖哩啊！」

經過這一天以後，及川對牠又有進一步的認識：飛雄絕對不是什麼乖巧柔順的貓咪！


	3. Chapter 3

〈03〉

及川一早帶著影山走進店裡，就遇見一臉容光煥發的谷地。她面帶微笑，眼睛綻放著明亮的光彩。及川那句「發生什麼好事了嗎」還來不及問，她便率先開口：「啊，及川君，尋人啟事已經做好了哦！」及川頓時一愣，谷地見他沒有反應，猜想可能是自己說得不夠清楚，又小聲補充：「就是尋找影的山飼主的海報啦。」

「真、真的嗎？那真是辛苦妳了。」及川這時才意會過來。

她搖搖頭：「我才不辛苦呢，辛苦的是照顧影山的及川君噢！海報已經給菅原店長確認過了，十點開始營業就會貼到外面去。」

「嗯，麻煩妳了。」

及川目送她踏著輕快腳步的離去，一時心情複雜。

隨後他筆直地朝屋內最深處的休息室前進，換上軍藍色的制服，在繫好黑色的工作圍裙以後，順手解開影山身上的牽繩，讓牠在室內自由地活動。

「早啊，及川。這一兩天影山還好嗎？」正在吧檯裡補充物料的菅原說。

「昨天帶牠去動物醫院檢查，沒什麼問題。」

「動物醫院？我倒是忘了這個，你還真是細心啊！對了，谷地和你說過海報的事了嗎？」

及川一邊檢查櫃子上的儲豆罐，一邊回答：「嗯，剛剛聽說了。」

「總之，在找到影山的飼主以前，就讓牠待在這吧。你也不要過於勉強哦。」

「只是暫時照顧，說不上勉強啦。」

「是嗎，那就好。對了，等等我會出門一趟，店裡就拜託你和谷地啦。」

「我知道了。」

屋內的三人各自忙碌著自己分內的工作，唯獨身為一隻貓的影山無事可做，索性趴在吧檯上看著他們忙進忙出。不一會的時間，影山便打起盹，糊里糊塗地睡著了。

當十點營業時間一到，店裡只剩下及川和谷地兩人，絡繹不絕的客人讓兩人忙得不可開交。喧鬧的人聲打斷了影山的睡眠，牠一睜開眼時便驚恐地發現，自己被層層人群包圍了。

「啊，牠醒過來了！」

「及川君，這是店裡的新寵物嗎？」

「好可愛！」

「牠叫做什麼名字呀？」

「喵！」

由於店內不大，也沒有複雜的裝飾擺設，許多客人很快就發現店裡多了一隻他們從未見過的黑貓。影山的可愛睡顏立刻受到眾人的矚目與喜愛，一名女性客人欲將牠抱起，眼尖的影山立刻以迅雷不及掩耳的速度躍下吧檯，隨即躲在及川的腳邊不敢出聲。無法進入吧檯的客人們不免露出失望的表情，紛紛轉而求助及川。

面對眾人的及川先是尷尬地笑了笑，一低頭便望見影山警戒地瞪著他，像是在無聲說著「敢把我交出去你就死定了」。我怎麼會把你交出去呢，笨蛋。

及川迅速在心中擬好說詞，再度迎向群眾的目光：「抱歉，飛雄這一兩天才來到店裡，還不太適應怎麼和人相處……還請大家多體諒牠了。」他說得真誠委婉，但還是有客人露出不諒解的眼神，他只好繼續道：「等到飛雄對環境更熟悉了，自然就不會這麼怕生了，再給牠一點時間調適，好嗎？」及川動之以情的說著，眾人倒也不好再說些什麼，只能就此作罷。

於是這場短暫的貓咪風波就這麼落幕了。

在及川腳邊的影山蹭了蹭他的小腿。

不久後，歡迎的鈴聲再度響起，及川剛把咖啡遞給客人，便聽到身後有人呼喊他的聲音。

「喲，這不是及川嗎！」

一名有著金色短髮的女性緩緩走到及川面前，她穿著黑色短款的皮衣，敞開的皮衣下搭配的是低胸的綠色緊身衣與黑色皮褲，將女子姣好的身材完美地勾勒出來。及川在看清來人以後，像是見到厲鬼似的，一邊陪著笑，一邊不動聲色地退了一步。

「冴、冴子姐好久不見……」

被稱為冴子姐的田中冴子一邊走向及川，一邊張開雙臂做出擁抱的動作，卻被對方巧妙地閃躲過去。她不滿地瞪著他：「幹嘛，這麼不想看到我嗎？我可是遠從大阪跑來這裡找你們的呢！」

「怎、怎麼會呢！看到冴子姐來我高興都來不及了……」及川露出諂媚的笑容，腦子裡想的卻是去年被田中在盂蘭盆節的慶典活動上任意使喚的畫面，他不由得打了個冷顫。

田中對他說的話不置可否，她視線向屋內一掃：「孝支在嗎？」

「妳找小菅的話，他剛剛外出了。」

田中登時垮下臉：「啊──沒想不到那傢伙居然出門了，這也太不湊巧了吧！」

「唔……如果冴子姐不趕時間的話，就在這裡等他吧？」

「既然你都這麼說了，那我就稍微等一下吧，等等還和人有約呢。」田中話一說完，便打量起眼前的及川：「是說你的氣色好像不錯嘛，最近交了女朋友嗎？」

「……冴子姐，氣色好和交女朋友一點關係也沒有吧！」及川沒好氣地回答。

「哈哈哈哈，我這不是擔心你單身太久覺得寂寞嘛！要是沒有女朋友的話，我可以介紹幾個不錯的女孩子給你認識哦。」

及川的臉瞬間揪成一團：「妳該不會又想找我去參加什麼慶典吧？不幹不幹。」他揮揮手，立刻拒絕田中的提議。他心想，與其說是參加慶典，不如說是搬運太鼓的免費勞工。別說介紹女朋友了，就連接近女孩子的機會都是零，這種吃力不討好的事情他才不會上當呢。

田中不禁笑罵：「我是那種人嗎！」她一手勾住及川的脖子，兩人當場嬉鬧了起來。

「快、快住手啊冴子姐！我要被妳勒死了！」及川連忙討饒。

「喵！」

就在兩人的身體親密碰觸在一起的時候，一道低沉的貓叫聲吸引了田中的注意。

「咦，店裡什麼時候多了一隻貓啊？」

及川回頭，便見到影山怒瞪著田中，昔日柔軟的毛髮如今變成尖銳的刺，藏在腳趾的銳利的指甲也在這個時候全露了出來。

飛雄該不會以為我是被欺負了吧？這麼想的及川忽然有些感動。

「我們只是玩玩而已，沒關係的哦，飛雄。」及川趁著田中身體放鬆的瞬間從她的臂彎裡掙脫，溫柔地在影山的頭頂撫摩。

田中轉向及川：「『飛雄』？這是及川你養的貓？」

「可以這麼說吧……在路邊撿到的。」

她用手肘推了推及川的手臂：「想不到你這麼有愛心，我要對你刮目相看了！」

「……我在妳心中的形象到底是多差啊！」

兩人意外地聊了起來，一旁的影山不甘寂寞地又叫一聲，隨即往及川的胸膛一跳，驚得及川連忙伸手護住。

及川低下頭，眼裡盡是不解：「飛雄？你這是怎麼了啊？」

「這小傢伙還蠻喜歡你的嘛。」田中湊近一看，再度迎上影山凶狠的目光。

及川蹙起眉：「總覺得牠的反應有點奇怪啊，剛剛雖然被一群人包圍，但也沒有對客人做出不禮貌的事情……」他戳了戳影山的鼻尖：「飛雄，這位是冴子姐，不可以沒有禮貌──疼疼疼！好端端地為什麼要咬我啊！」

不明不白被咬了一口的及川欲哭無淚，一時不知道該鬆手還是繼續抱著影山。

田中低吟：「嗯……莫非是吃醋了？」

「啊？吃什麼醋？」及川茫然。

她笑得曖昧：「看來你養了一隻不得了的小貓咪吶。」

被咬了一口的及川倉促進了洗手間，他將被咬的手指放到水龍頭底下不斷用冷水沖著，又用了洗手乳清洗傷口。好在只是個印子，沒有什麼大礙。及川站在鏡子前嘆氣，餘光瞥見影山用頭輕輕頂開未關緊的門，正透過門縫悄然地覷著自己。

及川走近將牠抱起：「真是的，怎麼突然咬起我了？」

「喵。」影山舔了舔方才咬了及川的手指。

他不禁失笑：「你這是在道歉嗎，小飛雄？」

隨後他又聽見影山輕叫一聲。

「下次可不准再這樣了哦！」

然而影山只是用力地將尾巴甩在他的胳臂上，沒有回答。

等到及川再度回到吧檯時，便從谷地口中得知田中已經離開的消息。儘管有些錯愕，但及川還是不禁感到慶幸：至少影山沒再多做什麼奇怪的舉動，否則他十根手指頭也不夠給牠咬。

下午兩點，菅原從外頭回來，及川將上午田中來過的事情告訴了他。兩人說完話沒多久，一名女子推開了大門，菅原在見到對方的身影後便熱情地向對方打招呼。

「這不是清水嗎，最近好嗎？」

「嗯，還可以。菅原你呢？」清水在吧檯的座位坐下。

他聳聳肩：「馬馬虎虎吧。今天想喝點什麼呢？」

「一杯黑咖啡，麻煩你了。」

「好的，請稍等一下。」及川識相地把煮咖啡的任務攬在自己身上。

「今天也是和客人約在這裡諮詢嗎？」

清水點頭：「嗯，和客人約了三點在這裡見面。方便幫我安排隱密一點的位子嗎？」

菅原隨即燦爛一笑：「樂意之至！」

清水是咖啡店的常客之一，不過作為客人，身分確實是特殊了一點：清水不但是菅原的高中同學，同時也是個占卜師。兩人熱烈地聊起彼此的近況，當菅原提到及川收養了一隻貓的時候，細心的他注意到清水流露出好奇的目光，便指了指趴在吧檯上的影山：

「那隻就是及川撿到的貓，叫做影山。」

「是隻黑色的狸花貓啊，真可愛。」清水說完話，便朝著影山走過去。

此時的影山正瞅著及川以優雅的姿態煮著咖啡。

在咖啡店裡待了一整天，影山最喜歡做的事情，既不是睡覺，也不是和其他客人互動，而是待在及川身邊，注視著他工作時所露出的專注神情。倏忽之間，敏銳的影山察覺到身後傳來的腳步聲，牠警戒地回過頭，與清水的目光交會。

「別害怕，到這裡來。」她一邊輕聲說著，一邊朝影山友好地伸出手。

影山按兵不動了一會，見她的態度親善，才緩緩湊近了她。

清水在注意到牠脖子上的老舊項圈時不禁皺起眉頭。她在影山柔軟的毛髮上撫摸，不喜與陌生人接觸的影山非但沒有排斥，還發出了愉悅的呼嚕聲。

「原來是這樣……是嗎，你還真是辛苦呢。」她說話的語調裡充滿了關懷。

「這還是我今天第一次看到飛雄對陌生人這麼友善呢。」

說話的人正是及川，他方才就注意到這邊的動靜，原本是擔心影山會對清水做出不禮貌的舉動，便在煮好咖啡後急忙過來探看，沒想到是他多想了。

「這就是及川君撿到的貓嗎？」

「嗯，很可愛吧？」一提到影山，及川便有股說不出的驕傲。

「是啊。不只可愛，也和你很有緣分呢。」

及川面露欣喜：「真的嗎，我也是這麼想的。」

「及川君很喜歡他吧？」

「嗯，可以說是一見鍾情吧。」及川彎了彎嘴角。

「那能不能用一輩子的時間去喜歡他呢？」清水忽然問。

聞言的及川先是一怔，隨後露出為難的表情：「就、就算清水小姐妳這麼問我……」他歪著頭，像是斟酌該如何開口：「喜歡是喜歡……只是我才剛認識牠不久，而且飛雄可能還有飼主，喜歡牠一輩子什麼的，恐怕還很難說吧……」及川苦笑。

像是察覺到自己問的問題太過突兀，清水垂下頭：「抱歉，問了奇怪的問題。」

聽聞對方沉重的嘆息聲，及川有些不知所措：「不、不會……」

下一秒清水倏地抬頭：「總之，還請及川君務必好好珍惜他。絕對不要輕易放手，知道嗎？」

「那、那是當然的。」儘管覺得清水這些話說得有些莫名其妙，不過及川還是點頭答應了她。

隨後清水忽然鬆開撫摸影山的手，若無其事地回到座位繼續和菅原聊天，留下及川與影山待在原地。

清水小姐究竟想和我說些什麼？

什麼叫做「一輩子的時間去喜歡」和「絕對不要輕易放手」？會不會說得太誇張了？

如果是好好珍惜飛雄的話，我肯定會這麼做的啊。

怎麼想也想不明白的及川搖了搖頭，沒多久就把清水對他說的話拋諸腦後。

在這之後過了三個月，影山的飼主依舊沒有出現。

及川雖然沒有正式領養影山，也不曾以影山的飼主自居，不過在所有人的眼裡，他儼然就是影山的主人，這一點無庸置疑。

及川經常在推特分享他和影山的照片。

雖然影山時常對著鏡頭露出深仇大恨般的表情，不過偶爾也會有可愛俏皮的一面。例如及川丟毛線球，而影山直追著球跑的逗趣模樣，或是影山踩在及川的肚子替他按摩，又或是影山偷喝放在桌上的牛奶，卻當場被逮到的驚愕臉孔，還有在看見豬肉咖哩時露出閃亮亮的眼神……每一張照片都是他們朝夕相處的美好回憶。

及川衷心希望如此幸福的日子能一直持續下去。


	4. Chapter 4

〈04〉

夏日夜晚的空氣帶著些微的悶熱，但與艷陽高照的白天相比，還是涼爽了許多。晚上十點，在路燈的照射下，剛結束工作的及川與谷地的影子被拉得老長，原本繁華的街道上如今只剩下兩人的身影，看上去有些寂寥。

「夏天還真是熱得讓人受不了啊。」一從涼快的冷氣房走到戶外，谷地便強烈感到一股夏天特有的黏熱。

「是啊，不過估計下個月還會更熱吧……」現在才六月，還只是初夏啊。及川想。

谷地長嘆一聲，隨即轉了話題：「最近這附近的野貓好像越來越多了，晚上回家經常看到牠們在車站附近徘徊，感覺好可憐啊，真希望能有好心人收養牠們……」她話說到這裡，倏忽轉向及川，表情由灰暗轉為明亮：「就像及川君你這樣的！」

「是、是嗎……養一隻貓就讓我頭痛了，實在沒辦法再養第二隻了。」

「再養第二隻的話，影山會吃醋的吧？」她半開玩笑地說。

「喵！」在及川懷裡的影山凶狠地叫了一聲。

「欸！真的會吃醋呢！」

兩人的對話直到谷地接到母親催促的電話才劃下句點。

「吶，飛雄，幫我倒水嘛──」

回到家後的及川正懶洋洋地斜躺在沙發上，明明口渴卻沒有挪動身體的念頭，甚至還想使喚一隻貓為他倒水，趴在另一側沙發上的影山自然連正眼都沒瞧他一眼。

感覺比平常都還要來得疲倦的及川打了個哈欠，眼皮緩緩闔上，偏偏被扔在一旁的手機卻在這個時候不合時宜地響了起來。

「這麼晚了還有誰會打電話來啊……」及川任由鈴聲響了半天才無奈地睜開眼睛，在瞥見來電者的名字後勉為其難地按下通話鍵。

「是你啊，小黑。」他沒好氣地說了一聲，沉重的眼皮又閉了起來。

「及川，這周六有沒有空？來打球吧。」電話傳來黑尾慵懶的聲音。

一聽到『打球』，及川突然睜開眼睛，臉上綻放著光彩，一點也沒有方才癱在沙發上半死不活的樣子。他霍然起身，動作之大足以讓趴在隔壁的影山渾身震了一下。

「當然有空！打球嗎……好久沒打了。周六我正好休假，詳細的時間和地點呢？」

電話那頭傳來了黑尾的歡呼聲：「太好了！那麼周六下午一點，在平沼記念體育館。好不容易借到場地了，你可要準時出現啊！」

「沒問題，我會準時出現的，你就放一百個心吧！」

週六中午，穿著一身運動套裝的及川站在玄關口，一臉不捨地對影山道別：「飛雄，下午我和小黑醫生去打球，很快就回來了。你就在家裡乖乖等我，知道嗎？」

「喵……」影山發出哀憐的叫聲，像是懇求及川帶牠一起出門打球，聽得及川於心不忍卻又無可奈何。

體育館有條「禁止攜帶寵物」的規定，饒是及川想帶影山去也不能。儘管及川不放心讓牠獨自在家，但自從他開始照顧影山後，已經整整三個多月沒有打球了。為了避免球技生疏，再加上克制不了想要打球的衝動，及川也只能做出萬不得已的抉擇。

「中餐已經放在你的碗裡了，趕快去吃吧，晚上回來我再給你更好吃的！」

「喵嗚……」

最後及川只能給予影山補償的承諾，在牠幽怨的目光下倉皇而逃。

及川依約準時出現在約定的體育館前，他遠遠就瞥見黑尾和木兔站在門口，正和幾名他不認識的球友有說有笑。及川在加快腳步朝他們走去的同時，也不免感慨最近加入俱樂部的同好他一個都認不出來。

要不是黑尾肯定自己身為二傳手的技術，再加上彼此交情深厚，恐怕時間一久也沒有人會記得找他打球了吧。這麼想的及川不禁為自己的幸運感到欣慰。

「唷！這不是及川嗎？」率先發現及川的，是一向活力旺盛的木兔。

「好久不見啦，小木兔。」

「嘿嘿嘿，這次也會把你和黑尾打得落花流水的！」

「鹿死誰手這還很難說呢。」黑尾笑得神秘。

「馬上來比一場就知道啦，你說對吧，赤葦？」

與開心和同好打球的及川相比，獨自留守在家的影山就顯得沒那麼高興了。

在及川離開後，影山始終蜷縮在自己的睡窩裡，一動也不動。原本早上就沒什麼胃口，卻在及川關心的注視下勉強吃完，至於對方出門前特地為牠準備的午餐，影山一口都沒吃。

沁涼的微風吹了進來，紓解了屋內的悶熱。不過影山身上的燥熱並未因此減少半分，牠反而覺得身體裡有什麼東西正蠢蠢欲動──牠豎直的耳朵微微晃動，外面母貓發情的嚎叫聲透過敞開的窗戶，清晰無比地傳入牠的耳裡，喚醒影山體內名為情慾的野獸在他每一個細胞裡衝撞。

「喵嗚──喵嗚──」

受到天性驅使，影山變得焦躁不安，先是在屋裡不停徘徊，接著發狂似地用爪子在沙發上劃下一道道凌亂的痕跡，隨後又跳到電視旁的置物架上，「啪」的一聲將擺列整齊的光碟盒全數掃落在地，壓克力的外盒受到撞擊後便裂了開來，盒子裡頭的光碟片也散得七零八落。然而這樣依然無法遏止影山滿身的燥熱，牠洩恨般地在光碟片上猛抓，又在客廳裡隨地便溺，淡黃色液體噴灑得滿地都是，沙發、靠墊、桌子……全都無一倖免。

明知道這麼做是不對的，但牠還是控制不住身體的衝動。影山痛苦地在地上打滾，嘴裡不斷發出悲切淒厲的求救聲──

卻誰也不在。

「好久沒有打得這麼過癮了！及川你應該常來的。」

下午五點，正結束一場激烈球賽的黑尾一手搭在及川的肩膀這麼說著，及川也跟著笑了笑，確實過癮──他已經很久沒有體會到這種酣暢淋漓的感覺了。不同於將精心製作的料理完成時的成就感，在球場上奔馳、托球、接球、策略戰術……這些似乎更讓他感到充實，不僅是心理，還有生理上都獲得了強烈的滿足。

「就是說嘛。對了及川，要一起吃晚餐嗎？」木兔拎起背包後隨口一問。

「不了，我不放心飛雄單獨在家裡那麼久。」

「『飛雄』？飛雄是誰？」木兔歪著頭問。

「是及川養的貓喲。不過貓是種很獨立的動物，你未免也太擔心了吧。」黑尾說。

「欸？我怎麼不知道你養貓了？！」

「因為你沒在用推特嘛，及川可是分享了很多貓咪的照片呢，改天讓赤葦教你怎麼用吧。」

及川匆忙背起背包，「抱歉，吃飯還是改天吧，今天是牠第一次和我分開這麼久，所以我很擔心。」他朝著黑尾和木兔揮手：「下次再一起打球吧，再見！」

「喂！及川──真是……完全變成貓奴了啊。」站在原地的木兔嘴巴大張，不敢相信總是在打完球後一起吃飯聊天的及川就這樣拋下他們走了。

及川用著最快的速度回到家，他一打開大門，還來不及呼喚影山就聞到一股又濃又臭的尿騷味。皺著眉的他忍不住摀住口鼻，走沒幾步便在玄關發現客廳凌亂不堪的慘狀──盒裝的衛生紙被抽了出來，一張一張散落在磁磚上。沙發的皮革表面上有著一道道明顯的爪痕，放在置物櫃裡的光碟片也全部都掉了出來……最要命的是噴濺在四處的淡黃色液體，那正是惡臭的來源。

這、這些該不會都是飛雄的傑作吧……？

第一時間內，及川只想得到影山，但他又不願相信這都是牠一手造成的。

自從及川將影山帶回家照顧，這三個多月以來，即使影山再怎麼頑皮，充其量也只是翻開廚房的食物櫃偷吃食物，不曾將家裡鬧得天翻地覆，也極少和他發脾氣。因此及川萬萬沒想到，只不過是短短一個下午，家裡竟然變成這副德性。

他急忙放下背包，在玄關大喊著影山的名字，但是對方並沒有像平常一樣跑出來迎接他。

及川換上室內拖鞋走進屋裡，他在家裡繞了一圈卻一無所獲，正當他納悶影山會跑到哪裡去的時候，一道微弱的貓叫聲從客廳傳來。

他在沙發角落找到正在破壞家具的影山。

「這些都是你做的好事嗎，飛雄？」

面對及川的質問，影山沒有理睬，而是選擇繼續在沙發皮革上抓出一道新的刮痕。

及川冷冷地注視著牠，心中的怒火瞬間被點燃。

「飛雄！你難道沒有聽見我在和你說話嗎！」

然而下一秒，影山非但沒有回應他的問題，甚至還抬起後腳在剛剛撓出爪痕的皮革上便溺。

「飛雄！」怒意攀升到最高點的及川終於忍無可忍，一伸手便作勢要打牠。

反應靈敏的影山在發現及川的意圖後，情急之下抓傷了他的手腕，驚慌地從沙發角落逃出。火冒三丈的及川緊追在後，卻在經過散落一地的光碟片時被什麼吸引住了目光。他顧不得手腕上傳來火辣辣的疼痛，顫抖地拾起那張被抓得滿是爪痕，恐怕再也無法讀取的光碟片發出慘叫：

「那可我最喜歡的一場比賽啊！」

逃到一半的影山倏地停住腳步，牠緩緩轉過頭，望見不知道是因生氣還是難過而眼眶泛紅的及川。這一刻，影山沮喪地垂下頭，發出了微弱的喵叫。

對不起。牠彷彿是這麼說的。

及川不發一語地瞪著牠，心想現在才認錯已經為時已晚了。他再次舉起手臂，在手心即將落在影山的身體之際，卻又在瞥見對方愧疚的目光霍然停手。

我明明要給牠一個教訓的，為什麼！

遲遲無法下手的及川忿忿將手撤回，他滿腔怒意無處宣洩，最後只能對著影山撂下警告：「今天我不想再看到你了，你給我好好反省反省！」

聞言的影山頭垂得更低了。

當天及川再也沒有和影山說過半句話。

及川默默將客廳恢復原狀，除了被抓壞的沙發和光碟片以外，客廳已看不出下午經歷過一段慘烈的痕跡。在打掃的過程中，影山自始至終都跟在及川身後，牠不時發出叫聲向及川道歉，遺憾的是對方始終冷著臉不願搭理牠。

直到晚上七點，當及川在廚房吃著熱騰騰的晚餐時，才恍然想起自己還沒有為影山準備貓食。他面無表情地拿著肉罐頭，在發現中午出門前分別裝在碗裡的水和午餐都完好如初的剎那，他的目光變得陰沉。

這些貓糧是怎麼回事？為什麼飛雄一口都沒吃？

以飛雄的食量來說，一天至少得吃三餐才對，怎麼可能只靠著早餐撐到現在？

及川抿著唇，強烈的直覺告訴他事有蹊蹺。冷靜下來的他似乎想到什麼，但又覺得自己的想法太過荒誕。他拿出手機，飛快地撥了通號碼，卻在電話接通後又不知道該怎麼開口。

電話那頭傳來熟悉無比的聲音：「是及川吧？怎麼，後悔沒和我們吃飯所以打電話來嗎？今天我和木兔去吃了吉村家的拉麵，超級好吃！你沒來真是太可惜啦──喂，你有在聽嗎？」

「小黑，我問你一件事。貓會在夏天發情嗎？」他低聲問。

「哈啊？你幹嘛忽然這麼問？等等，該不會是你的貓──」

「你只要告訴我會還是不會就好了！」及川大聲地打斷了他。

「……一般來說，貓咪發情都是在春、秋兩季，但是……在夏天發情也不是不可能的。」黑尾說完話後只等到一段詭異的沉默，他在瞬間似乎明白了什麼。「那個……及川，你還好嗎？」

「……一點都不好。」及川閉上眼，聲音顯得破碎。

「那、那個……你不會是打了牠吧？」黑尾小聲地問。

「沒有。」但估計比打牠還要惡劣。

「呃……總、總之這陣子多注意牠一點，再不然就結紮吧。」及川的聲音似乎帶著顫抖，黑尾敏銳地察覺到他的心情，在提出建議後便匆匆掛了電話。

通話結束，及川癱坐在地上，失神地盯著地板發愣。

我到底都做了些什麼？

為什麼沒能注意到飛雄的變化？為什麼我選擇了責難而不是查明飛雄反常的原因？

如果那個時候，我對牠大打出手的話……

就在及川沉浸在對自己的懊惱時，影山悄然無聲地走到他面前，輕輕舔著他的手指。

及川一抬眼，霎時一人一貓的視線在空中交錯。

影山停下動作，像是害怕被責罵般地退了幾步，卻又執拗地不肯離開。及川輕聲對牠說了「過來」，影山便毫不猶豫地走到他面前，及川不禁紅了眼眶。

你是笨蛋嗎，我叫你過來就過來？萬一我要打你的話可怎麼辦？

一點防衛心都沒有的笨蛋飛雄！

「對不起，我不知道你是發情了才把家裡弄成這樣。」

「這不是你的錯，是我沒注意到這點……你能夠原諒我嗎？」

紅著眼的及川抱起影山，不停地向牠道歉。

不會說話的影山只是溫柔地舔去他滑落在臉頰上的淚水，似是回答。


	5. Chapter 5

〈05〉

自從影山進入發情期之後，及川再也不敢將牠獨自留在家中，倒不是因為擔心家裡遭到破壞，而是怕影山忍得太難受（特別是及川沒有為牠結紮的打算）。不過詭異的是，除了食慾不好和變得更加喜歡纏著自己以外，及川完全感受不到影山有半點發情期的跡象，那天被破壞的客廳恍如一場惡夢，及川怎麼想也想不明白到底是怎麼一回事。

所幸影山的狀況逐漸恢復正常，就在及川心想好不容易可以鬆口氣的時候，一通來自姊姊的電話再度讓他名為生活的平靜水面激起了新的漣漪。

「姊、姊姊？妳怎麼打電話來了？」躺在床上的及川在隨手接起電話後突然跳了起來。

「怎麼，沒事就不能打給你嗎？你的生日也快到了，回仙台一起吃個飯吧？上周我回家住了幾天，媽整天都纏著我，說她很想念你。真是的，媽怕打擾你工作，就不敢打電話給你，只好由我來說了。」

「是、是嗎？」聞言的及川一頓，他沒有想到母親竟如此掛念他。「回仙台嗎，應該沒問題……不過我得先和小菅商量一下時間才行。晚點再回覆妳可以嗎？」

「那我就等你消息，再和爸媽他們說一聲。」

「嗯，我會盡快通知妳的。」

掛上電話的及川以大字型的姿態「碰」的一聲跌回床上。

他閉上眼睛，雙親的面容躍然浮現腦海。

自從他大學畢業，到了橫濱獨自生活後，回家的次數隨著時間流逝而漸漸減少。

每逢過節返鄉時，及川總會發現歲月老是喜歡在父母身上惡作劇，在他們的頭頂刷上白色顏料，又在眼角畫上歪斜的線條，調皮地畫上一層又一層無法洗去的拙劣塗鴉。

明明仙台只是搭個新幹線，花費兩個多小時就能到達的距離，卻老是被他以「沒有時間」、「工作太累了啊」等諸多藉口推辭了。一想到母親是如此惦記著自己，及川不免感到內疚。

仙台啊……也該是回去一趟了，他想。

和菅原請好了兩天的假，周六一大早，及川便將影山裝進外出籠，只帶著幾件簡單的行李就出門了。在順利搭上前往仙台的新幹線後，及川照著車票上所寫的位置坐了下來，把影山的外出籠放在隔壁座位上。他打開貓籠，影山隨即探出頭，眼睛骨碌碌地繞著四周打轉。

「這應該是飛雄你第一次搭新幹線吧，有趣嗎？」及川心情大好的在牠額間一吻，柔聲道：「今天我會把我的家人介紹給你認識，你可要乖一點哦。」影山朝他喵了一聲。

新幹線逐漸駛離繁華的東京，窗外的景色很快地就從黑漆漆的地下隧道轉為綠油油的稻田，若草色的稻子在風中搖曳，宛如隔著玻璃窗也能聞到混著草葉和陽光的稻香。及川偶爾會望著窗外的風景發呆，有時也會逗著籠裡的影山玩，不一會便抵達仙台。

同樣是夏天，及川一出車站就能感受到家鄉仙台與海港都市的明顯差別。靠近海港的橫濱，空氣中總是挾帶著一股海風特有的黏膩。仙台雖然是東北第一大的城市，但都市綠化的程度卻高得足以獲得森林之都的美譽，空氣自然遠比關東的都市來得新鮮。

他回到家裡，一家人難得團聚，及川的母親煮了一桌豐盛的菜餚，宮城代表的烤牛舌，松島的烤牡蠣，還有茄子醃菜和紫蘇卷……全是及川喜歡吃的家鄉料理，看得及川感動不已。

所有人就定位，齊聲說了「我要開動了」便各自吃起飯來。

及川的母親夾起一片牛舌放進及川的碗裡，她柔聲問：

「阿徹有一陣子沒回來了呢，工作還好嗎？」

「嗯，還不錯啊，蠻穩定的。」

「那隻貓……就是你推特上常常出現的貓吧？我記得是叫做……飛雄？怎麼不取可愛一點的名字啊？」及川的父親用著筷子指了指坐在餐桌旁的影山。

「撿到牠的時候就是這個名字了。小飛雄聽起來也很可愛嘛。」及川說。

「阿徹只是懶得想吧。」坐在一旁的及川外甥不以為意道。

「阿猛，說過多少次不可以這樣叫我了啊！」

「話說回來，真沒想到你會養貓呢，還以為──」

「姊姊，那都是幾百年前的事了，現在不一樣了。」及川打斷了她。

「對了，下午渡邊阿姨會來我們家拜訪。你還記得她吧？」及川的母親巧妙地轉換話題。

「渡邊阿姨……」及川歪著頭思索片刻，「我記得是以前的鄰居？」

「沒錯。到時再麻煩你和媽媽一起招待她們吧。」她嫣然一笑。

「這倒是沒問題……」及川點點頭，不過母親過於燦爛的笑容卻讓他感到有些古怪。

及川很快就知道這份古怪的由來。

下午三點，及川和外甥在房間裡逗著影山玩毛線球。他拿著手機，鏡頭瞄準及川猛拋出毛線球後，影山飛快地躍起撿球的瞬間「喀嚓」一聲，快門按得分毫不差。拍照成癮的及川正打算再多拍一張照片之際，卻聽到大門的門鈴響了。

他放下手機，快步跑向玄關開門。

「來了來了──」

及川剛打開門，最先見到的是一名穿著優雅，氣質端莊的中年婦人，而後才看到婦人身後的年輕女子。

「您好。」對方禮貌性地朝著他鞠躬示意，見狀的及川也跟著行禮。

「您好……是渡邊阿姨嗎？」他有些不確定地問。

「是的，還有我的女兒，渡邊紗織。」被稱做渡邊的婦人面帶微笑，她慎重地行了個鞠躬禮，接著轉頭介紹著她的女兒，舉手投足間流露出一種高雅的美感。

「不好意思打擾了。」站在後頭的渡邊紗織說。

「哪、哪裡，請進來吧。」不擅長應付這種繁文縟節的及川只能堆起生硬的笑容。

及川將渡邊母女帶到客廳不久，他的母親也從房間走了出來。他注視著母親穿著半正式的服裝坐到沙發上，頓時明白所謂的「招待她們」指的是什麼了。

及川不禁在心裡嘆了口氣──這根本是變相的相親啊。

難怪姊姊說最近母親掛念他掛念得緊，原來就是為了這個。

縱使及川感到無奈，卻也不好推拒母親的好意。後天過完生日他就滿二十六歲了，的確是到了適婚年齡，不過他暫時還沒有結婚的打算。過去及川也不乏交往的對象，但是戀情往往無疾而終。大學畢業之後，他忙於適應異地生活與工作，也無暇分心在戀愛上；好不容易工作穩定了，他又領養了影山，每天生活都過得多采多姿，對於男女交往這件事反倒而不再那麼在意了。

及川表面上掛著微笑，佯裝一臉認真聽著她們談話，實際上卻是神遊太虛，彷彿他並非是這場相親的男主角。

真想回房間和阿猛還有小飛雄一起玩啊……

及川忍不住在心裡咕噥，卻又無法起身離開，只得硬著頭皮坐在沙發上陪笑。

恍惚之間，他感覺好像有什麼東西在小腿磨蹭：是影山。

及川覷了一眼談笑風生的三個人，趁著誰也不注意的時候將影山抱到腿上。

不過是隻貓，應該沒有人會在意吧，及川想。這可是他苦中作樂的唯一慰藉啊。

影山乖巧地趴在他的腿上，瞇著眼享受著及川的愛撫。

「那個，及川先生……」

「及川先生？」

「欸？怎、怎麼了？」

聞聲的及川赫然抬頭，方才他自顧自地低頭和影山玩了一會，不久便無聊地打起盹，如今回過神他才發現，客廳裡只剩下他和那名叫做渡邊紗織的年輕女性。

「您一直低著頭，是有哪裡不舒服嗎？」

「啊、啊……沒有沒有。」心虛的及川連忙否認。

「那個，伯母約了下次到外面餐廳吃飯，不知道你意下如何？」

及川身形一頓，掌心下的柔軟身軀也變得僵硬。

話題什麼時候變成這個了？

及川感到一陣頭痛。

相親雖然不是他的本意，不過及川也不會因此而毫無理由的討厭對方。相反的，渡邊紗織顯然是個善良又得體的女性，明明是母親的決定卻還是詢問了他的意願，對於自己打瞌睡的失禮態度也不在意，甚至還擔心他是不是身體不舒服，及川不禁對她產生一絲好感與歉意。

於情於理，他是該答應對方的邀約，不僅是母親的意思，也是為了方才的失禮，及川找不到拒絕的理由。畢竟在他面前的渡邊並沒有做錯任何事，若是直截了當的拒絕似乎太不近人情了──不如下次吃飯時再婉拒她吧。

正當他打算點頭同意時，一名陌生男子的面容驀然浮現在他面前，耳邊似乎傳來誰的低語。

「吶，你說阿徹什麼時候回來呢？」

「明天就要搬走了啊，如果他回來會找不到家的吧……」

那一瞬間，映在及川瞳仁裡的並不是坐在對面的女子，而是一名神情哀傷，低著頭喃喃自語的黑髮青年。湛藍色的眼睛佈滿著淡淡的哀戚，沉重而絕望的想念渲染了他，及川感覺那名青年似曾相識，對方說的那些話似乎就是對著自己說的。

「及川先生？」

「抱、抱歉……渡邊小姐。我現在沒有和任何人交往的打算，對不起。」

及川鬼使神差般的，說出了與預先設想完全相反的答案。

相親的結果自然是失敗了。

及川的母親在失落之餘倒也不勉強他。當天晚上，全家人一起吃蛋糕為他慶生。不過及川卻有些魂不守舍──會溫柔喊著自己名字的青年是誰？他完全沒有半點印象。

隔天中午，難得失眠的及川在吃過午飯以後，便跑去了岩泉家一趟。

剛從便利商店回來的岩泉一打開房門，就發現頂著黑眼圈的及川毫不客氣地坐在他的床上。

「萬聖節還沒到，你幹嘛扮成吸血鬼的樣子？」

及川故作沉痛道：「唉，昨晚想事情沒睡好，就變成這樣了。」

「這就是你養的那隻貓啊。」岩泉無視他的裝模作樣，眼睛直勾著他懷裡的影山。

「對啊，可愛吧？」一提到影山，及川的臉上立刻換上得意的笑容。

「我建議你改行去當演員，肯定會得奧斯卡最佳男主角。」

岩泉從書桌前拉出椅子並坐了下來，不到片刻，許久不見的兩人便聊了開來。

他們雖然是從小一起長大的死黨，但大學畢業以後，與及川相反，岩泉選擇留在仙台工作，彼此只能透過電話和網路聯繫。即使如此，他們之間的友誼未曾改變，每當及川遇到困難之際，第一個想到的人便是岩泉。

及川滔滔不絕向他說了很多有關影山的事，工作的事，打球的事……甚至也把昨天的相親過程，還有看到那名黑髮青年的幻覺也老實和岩泉全盤托出。對方始終安靜聽著，偶爾才會表達看法或是給予及川建議。

「所以說，小岩──」及川難得一臉嚴肅：「你知道我有認識什麼黑髮的男性朋友嗎？」

「哈啊？你認識的朋友為什麼我要記得啊！」岩泉送給他一記白眼。

「就是不記得了才要問你嘛！」及川噘著嘴，兩道眉毛像是被打結了似的：「總覺得我認識他很久很久了，而且感情非常要好……可我就是想不起他是誰。」他越說越沮喪。

岩泉認真想了一會，才緩緩吐出「沒有」兩個字。而後果不其然見到及川失望的眼神。

「要是真的有那個人，那也只能是我了。不過你敢這麼說的話，我肯定把你揍到流鼻血。」

「是嗎……果然那個人只是幻覺嗎……」

「別想太多了，『船到橋頭自然直』，時候到了自然就會想起來了。」

坐在床上的及川突然彈了起來，他眼神一亮，激動地握住岩泉的手：「對對對，就是這句！小岩你真是我的心靈導師啊！」

「誰要當你的心靈導師啊！」岩泉嫌棄般地揮開他的手，直指著影山：「不說這個，我對這隻貓比較有興趣。」

「什麼？！」及川倏忽抱起影山，將牠護在胸前：「小岩你想對我家的小飛雄做什麼喲！」

「……真想把你揍到流鼻血。」岩泉咬牙切齒道，隨後他深吸一口氣，恢復了原本平靜的語調：「剛聽你說了這麼多，難道你不認為影山很通人性嗎？」

「嗯……大概？有時我也覺得飛雄是聽得懂人話的。」

「要不做個實驗？」

「……什麼實驗？」

及川睜大著眼睛，望著岩泉伸出兩條手臂，攤開掌心，將雙手舉到影山面前。

「影山，接下來我會問你幾個問題，同意的話就拍一下右邊的手心，不同意就拍左邊的，明白嗎？」岩泉說得煞有其事，完全把影山當作可以溝通的人類看待。

「小岩，你認真的嗎？！」及川驚呼。

「只是試一下而已。」岩泉清了清喉嚨：「那我開始問了。影山，你喜歡混蛋川嗎？」

及川屏息以待，他緊盯著影山，接著便看見牠在岩泉的右手心拍了一下。

岩泉噙著笑意，睨了及川一眼：「真想不到這世界上居然會有人喜歡你啊。」

「等等，這句話也太過分了吧！」

然而岩泉無視他的抱怨，接續道：「下一題，這傢伙對你好不好？」

影山的爪子再次落在右邊，及川對岩泉使出「你看吧」的得意神情。

隨後岩泉又陸續問了幾個問題，影山的答案都是「同意」，這讓及川樂不可支，得意昂起的下巴都要頂到天花板上去了。

「那麼下一題，這傢伙有沒有打過你？」

岩泉這一問，直接把上一秒還笑得燦爛的及川嚇得花容失色。

他慌慌張張地推開岩泉的手：「等、等等啊小岩！你這樣是窺探隱私啊！不行不行，不能再問下去了！」

「哈啊？都問了這麼多問題你才在談隱私？！」

及川抱起影山，忿忿不平地戳著牠的眉心：「還有飛雄，你幹嘛這麼聽小岩的話啊？我才是你的主人吧！」

「我看你是作賊心虛吧，混蛋川！」岩泉見他反應如此之大，說著就要給他一拳爆栗。

及川趕緊舉起雙手投降：「才沒有呢！我真的沒有打過飛雄！不信你問牠！」

「……哈哈哈哈，真沒想到你也會有這麼慌張的一面啊！」

「小岩和小飛雄都好過分！不玩了不玩了！」

對於影山是否聽得懂人話的實驗，就在兩人的嘻鬧聲中不了了之。

之後及川又和岩泉天南地北聊了一會，最後趕在天黑之前與他道別。

「有機會再帶影山來玩啊。」岩泉站在家門外朝著他們的背影大喊。

「才不要呢！」及川轉頭扮了個鬼臉，隨後自己也默默笑了。

兩天的假期很快就來到尾聲。

隔天早上，及川帶著影山搭上返回橫濱的新幹線。坐在列車上的他輕聲對著貓籠裡的影山說道：「下次再帶你出來旅行吧，我想想，去哪裡好呢──」

然而及川還來不及計畫要帶影山去哪裡遊玩，回到橫濱後就病倒了。


	6. Chapter 6

〈06〉

早上七點，鬧鐘在預先設定好的時間響起鈴聲，它的主人一向都是在鈴聲響起的那一秒準確無比地按下中止鍵，唯獨今天遲遲毫無動靜。影山從溫暖的被窩鑽了出來，牠伸出前爪，不耐煩地用著柔軟的肉球在手機螢幕上踩了半天，陰魂不散的吵鬧鈴聲這才應聲斷裂，徒留房間裡冷氣引擎低聲運轉的聲音。

躺在床上的及川依舊熟睡著，然而他的清麗的面容透著病態的蒼白，即使閉著雙眼仍擰著眉頭，看上去有些痛苦。察覺有異的影山用頭頂了頂他的額頭，卻沒有獲得回應，又不氣餒地在他的耳邊叫了好幾聲，約莫過了五秒，及川才迷迷糊糊地睜開眼睛。

「早……」及川一開口就感到喉嚨一陣疼痛，好像有某種東西卡在裡頭一般難受。

他伸手掀開被子，正打算起身時身體卻軟呼呼地倒了下去，癱軟在床上的及川完全無法動彈，太陽穴兩側傳來的疼痛令他頭痛欲裂，雙手沉重得連想要抬起手臂都做不到。

及川強忍著咽喉的不適，斷斷續續地對影山說道：「大概是……感冒了。」

他牽動嘴角，本來想給影山一個安撫的笑容，卻在影山緊縮的眼瞳裡瞅見了擔憂。正當他還想開口說些什麼的時候，卻又止不住眼皮打架，隨即失去了意識。

「喵嗚！」

影山發出一連串著急的叫聲，牠探出腳，在及川的肩膀上用力推了推，然而對方仍文風不動。牠凝視著臉色蒼白的及川許久，接著咬起及川剛剛掀開的棉被一角，將凌亂的被褥蓋回及川身上，輕手輕腳地為他整平被子以後才收手。

影山默默退出房間，牠急步跑到玄關，瞪著眼前深鎖的黑色大門許久，最後耷拉著頭走回客廳。牠在客廳四處張望了一會，最後目光緊盯著設在牆壁高處，那扇半敞開的玻璃窗。玻璃窗是可以左右推開的設計，薄荷色的窗簾在微風中飄盪，似是與牠招手一般。

影山像是鎖定獵物般地瞇起眼睛，先是微微蹲下身子，而後縱身一跳──牠在空中優雅地伸展四肢，柔韌的身軀宛若子彈向前飛出，在前腳碰觸到窗框的瞬間拱起身子：一個完美的落地。

牠靈敏且平穩的站在窄小的窗框上，隨後探頭往二樓查看：那正是菅原的住所。

從影山的角度望去，正好可以瞧見二樓設有小巧的露天陽臺，裡頭擺滿各種顏色的吊籃與盆栽。影山俐落地從窗戶躍下，不費吹灰之力便抵達二樓的露臺。被菅原悉心照顧的花朵沐浴在陽光下，散發著清新的味道。

影山來到通往室內的落地窗前，牠匆匆往屋內奔去，正好撞見手裡拿著澆水器的菅原。

「影山？你怎麼會在這裡！」

「喵！喵！」

影山恍若發現救星般，拚了命地撓著菅原的褲管，嘴裡發出尖銳的叫聲，還在他的腳邊轉來轉去，種種怪異的舉動讓菅原摸不著頭緒。他認識的影山一向乖巧，雖然偶爾也有調皮的一面，可是對方如此驚慌失措的模樣，菅原還是第一次看到。

他一邊抱起影山，一邊思索著牠究竟是從哪裡出現的，最後菅原站在露臺向上一瞥，飄揚的窗簾與敞開的三樓窗戶便是影山為何出現在他家的最佳解答。

「你偷跑到這裡，及川找不到你可是會生氣的哦！」

「喵嗚！喵嗚！」影山的聲調突然拔高，牠從菅原的懷裡掙脫出來，發出焦灼的叫喊。

菅原越想越不對勁，他霍然靈光一閃：「難道是及川出事了？」

「喵！」

及川的意識在一片茫茫大海中載浮載沉。

他閉著眼睛，感覺自己的身體正無止盡地向海底深處慢慢墜落。

一片黑暗中，他隱約聽見某個令人懷念，又無比眷戀的聲音輕聲喚著自己的名字。及川費力地抬起如鉛重般的眼皮，在逐漸拓展的視野當中，一名黑髮青年的臉孔由模糊轉為清晰。

他記得這個人。

記得這個人的藍色眼睛裡承載著太多太多的悲戚，與對某個人的深刻愛意。

別哭啊。

及川注視著那名青年泫然欲泣的臉龐，他胸口一緊，情不自禁地伸出手想要碰觸對方的臉頰，卻在下一秒愕然發現自己的手臂被一片白色與淡綠相間的毛髮覆蓋……不，正確的說，那已經不是他身為人類的手，而是某種動物的前腳。

他驚恐地大叫一聲，喉嚨卻傳出了不屬於自己的聲音──喵嗚！

及川從夢裡驚醒，他大口大口地喘著氣，一抬眼就見到菅原擔心的面容。

「我的老祖宗啊，你可終於醒了！簡直快把我嚇死了你知道嗎！」菅原重重地呼了一口氣，要是一直叫不醒及川，大概只能找救護車求救了。

剛從夢中醒來的及川靜默不語，失神地瞪著自己的手，心中的恐懼尚未平息。

「及川，你還好嗎，全身都是汗。」

及川正想開口，話到了嘴邊卻又吞了回去。

「先別急著起來，你的氣色很差啊。」菅原探出手，輕輕拂過及川的瀏海，手背輕貼在他的額頭：「體溫好像也有點高……可能是發燒。有體溫計嗎？」

及川吞了吞口水，有些膽怯地開口：「有……在、在醫藥箱，客廳桌子的抽屜裡。」

菅原從客廳找來了醫藥箱，他將體溫計遞給及川，及川心不在焉地接過，一心想著方才的夢境，腦中全是疑惑。

為什麼我會變成一隻貓？

我和那個青年又是什麼關係？

為什麼我會這麼在意他？

為什麼──

溫度計不合時宜地發出嗶嗶的聲音，中斷了他的思緒。菅原接過體溫計，螢幕顯示的數字是三十七點一，體溫正常。

「真是奇怪，這麼燙竟然沒有發燒。有哪裡覺得不舒服嗎？」

及川試圖繼續思考，卻換來一陣暈眩。「頭很痛……感覺身體很沉。」

「保險起見，還是去看個醫生比較好。」

「只是頭痛而已，睡一覺就會好了，別這麼小題大作啦。」

菅原抿著唇，及川說的話倒也不是沒有道理，畢竟沒有發燒，也許真的睡一覺就好了也說不定。他猶豫了一會，最後和及川達成妥協：「不然這樣吧，我去買成藥，要是不舒服就把藥吃了。然後你今天就在家裡好好休息，身體恢復了再來上班。」

聞言的及川垂下頭：「抱歉，給你添麻煩了。」

「都認識這麼久了，說這什麼傻話呢。而且，要謝就謝影山吧，是牠跑來向我求救的。」菅原指了指站在一旁的影山，表情故作誇張：「你知道嗎，這傢伙不知道哪裡想到的辦法，竟然從你家客廳的窗戶跳到我家陽臺來找我，簡直是個天才！」

及川虛弱一笑：「畢竟牠可是我家的飛雄嘛。」

菅原在出門買藥以前還不忘打電話聯絡谷地，知會她及川的狀況。及川躺在床上安靜聽著兩人的對話，他耷拉著臉，直望著天花板發愣。影山湊了過去，安慰般地在他的臉頰磨蹭。

沒多久菅原便掛掉電話：「那我現在就去買藥，有狀況隨時打電話給我。對了，你還沒吃過早飯吧？家裡有什麼吃的嗎，還是我煮粥給你？」

「小菅，你是我媽嗎？」及川哭笑不得，不過是個頭痛而已，怎麼把他當作三歲小孩了？

菅原一臉嫌棄：「我才不想要有你這麼大的兒子呢！」

二十分鐘後，菅原風風火火地帶著一盒頭痛藥回到及川家，在親眼目睹對方把早餐和藥丸都吃完了以後才安心離開。

大約過了半小時，藥效逐漸發揮作用，及川再度闔上眼睛，又昏昏沉沉地睡去。

最先感覺到的，是疼痛。

彷彿整個身體的骨頭都要散開似的，及川感覺自己似乎被什麼用力摔在地上。他吃力地撐起身子，後知後覺地發現這一次他又變成了一隻貓。

為什麼又變成貓了啊，及川懊惱地想。

可是接踵而來的殘酷現實並沒有餘裕讓及川繼續抱怨，三隻身材壯碩的野貓正虎視眈眈地朝他逼近，可是他卻連站起來的力氣都沒有，心急如焚的及川只能暗自在心裡喊糟。

一隻黃貓先是突然從他的背後抓傷了右耳，而後又將他壓制在地上，朝著背部張口就咬，及川立刻發出哀號。柔軟蓬鬆的白色毛髮被咬了下來，一撮一撮地散在地上；另一隻虎斑和三花貓則是緊咬著他的前腳不放，除了疼痛以外，及川感覺有什麼溫熱的液體流了出來。

好疼──！

為什麼我非得遭遇這些不可啊？！

身體……完全動不了啊！

再這樣下去……我會被活活咬死的吧？

這是什麼見鬼的惡夢，趕快讓我醒來啊！

正當及川忍著痛，期盼趕快從惡夢中醒來時，一隻黑色野貓氣勢洶洶地朝他衝了過來。

居然還有同夥啊……或許被咬死了就可以從夢裡醒過來了吧。

躺在地上毫無反抗之力的及川絕望地想。

他想著長痛不如短痛，早一點死亡獲得解脫也好，便停止反抗，萬念俱灰地閉上眼睛。然而他非但沒有等到預期中的痛楚，甚至還感覺到被咬得死緊的右耳與前腳突然被鬆了開來。

他茫然地睜開眼，不可置信地注視著眼前的一切。

黑貓猛力地撞飛正在攻擊及川的三隻野貓，隨後迅速地將及川護在身後，朝著牠們發出怒吼。牠一個箭步衝出，奮力地在黃貓的脖頸上用力撕咬，其他兩隻野貓見狀也撲了上去，合力在黑貓的後腳咬出一道見骨的咬痕。然而黑貓卻對後腳湧出鮮血的傷口視若無睹，牠發狂似地咬著黃貓，竟硬生生地咬下對方一層皮肉，黃貓發出了慘絕人寰的叫聲，疼得直在地上打滾。

隨後黑貓轉過頭，藍色的眼睛像是燃著寂靜的火焰，一股強烈的戾氣從牠的身上散發出來，虎斑和三花貓被牠的氣勢所震懾，一時鬆口後便被黑貓逮住機會，三隻野貓扭打成一團，咬得雙方血肉模糊，兩隻貓自知不是黑貓的敵手，便趁亂夾著尾巴落荒而逃了。

奄奄一息的及川倒在地上，他頭一次見到有這種不要命的貓，為了救一隻半死不活的貓而讓自己置身於危險之中，怎麼想都不是正常人會做的事。

他聽到黑貓發出焦急的叫聲，腳步聲也由模糊轉為清晰。

到底是哪個笨蛋會跑來救我？

這麼想的及川用盡最後的力氣，緩緩睜開那雙失去光彩的眼眸，凝視著眼前遍體鱗傷、傷口還不時淌著血的黑貓，正一拐一拐地朝著自己跑來。

及川忽然覺得眼前的黑貓竟是如此熟悉。

他不禁眼眶一熱。

果然是個笨蛋啊，飛雄。

做著夢的及川無聲地流下淚水。

一旁的影山瞅著他的睡顏，躊躇了一會後爬上了他的胸膛。

牠隔著薄被，將前腳放在及川規律跳動的心臟上，而後輕輕壓了一下。

下午四點，及川慢悠悠地醒了過來，迷濛的眼神對上影山閃亮的眸子。他伸了伸懶腰，發現頭痛的症狀減緩許多，感覺身體也變得輕盈。果然是睡一覺就好得差不多了，他想。

及川抱起身旁的影山，與牠頭抵著頭：「飛雄，你一直陪著我嗎？」

影山朝著他眨了眨眼。

及川將影山擁入懷裡，在牠看不見的地方露出溫柔的神情。

「做了一個好長的夢，卻全都記不得了。」及川輕聲說著，語氣間透著本人沒有察覺的落寞。

他低下頭，與懷中的影山對視：「今天謝謝你啦，要是沒有你，我也不知道會變成什麼樣子。」他說的自然是早上影山為他找來菅原一事。及川一直都知道影山很聰明，也很通人性，可他從未想過會有一天會是影山在照顧自己。

「喵。」不客氣──牠似乎是這麼說的。

翌日，身體康復的及川一如往常地回到店裡工作，迎來了他二十六歲的生日。

儘管還是白天，但窗外卻是一片昏天暗地，一副風雨欲來的前兆。不久後轟隆的巨大雷聲撼動著耳膜，不時還可以聽見狂風吹得門軸吱吱作響。昔日熱鬧的街道上如今沒有半個行人，不過與外頭冷清的景色相比，菅原的咖啡店裡可說是熱鬧非凡。客人的交談聲此起彼落，高亢的笑聲也不絕於耳。

菅原和谷地兩人站在吧檯裡，好整以暇地望著被女性粉絲團團圍住的及川。影山則是趴在吧檯上睡覺，偶爾在人群騷動時才伸出頭一探究竟。

「真是罕見啊，颱風天客人居然還這麼多。」菅原隻手托著腮說。

谷地笑了笑：「因為今天是及川君的生日啊。」

身為今日的壽星，此時的及川正手足無措地站在人牆中央。

過去也有不少粉絲或客人為他慶生，而及川也會開心收下粉絲親手做的餅乾或是小點心，舉凡價格不是太昂貴的禮物他都會照單全收，不過現在的及川並不打算那麼做。

他隱約有種感覺，感覺從很久很久以前開始，自己就被某個人捧在手心好好珍惜著，是用了生命在好好珍惜著，而他不想辜負了那個人。

「那個，非常謝謝大家的心意……但是，我不能收。」

及川緊緊抿著嘴唇，他挺直身子，注視著對他投以困惑目光，或是竊竊私語的人們。聞言的菅原和谷地也愣了一下，影山悄然抬起頭，牠銳利的目光越過人群，像是要把及川的靈魂貫穿。

隨後及川深吸了一口氣，用著無比認真的口吻開口：「因為我有喜歡的對象了。」

全場霎時鴉雀無聲。

「『因為我有喜歡的對象了』，這句話還真是驚人啊。」

「別一直拿這句話損我啊，小菅！」

「及川君這是害羞了嗎，臉都紅了呢。」

「為什麼連小仁花也──！」

打烊以後，店裡只剩下菅原、及川、谷地和影山。菅原煞有其事地重現下午及川當著所有的粉絲吐露心聲的模樣，換來了及川面紅耳赤的抗議。他難得正經一回，結果變成了菅原和谷地口中的調侃。

「開玩笑，開玩笑的啦。真沒想到那麼誠懇的話會從你的口中說出來。因為及川你一直給人輕浮的感覺啊。」

「我才沒有輕浮呢！」

「那為什麼突然就不收禮物了呢？」谷地問。

「嗯……這個我也不是很清楚，就是不想收嘛。」

「這分明就是戀愛了啊，及川你可要好好對待人家喲！」

「就說了我沒有喜歡的對象了啊！」

「是是是，壽星說了算。總之，生日快樂，及川。」

「及川君，一起來慶祝吧，今年也為你準備了生日蛋糕噢！」

不一會菅原從廚房端出蛋糕，蛋糕的外觀是少見的六角形，整體被白色的奶油所覆蓋，上頭僅有些許的莓果做為裝飾，是個簡約樸實的蛋糕。

「這、這不是……超人氣甜點師傅辻口博啟他們店裡的蛋糕嗎？！」

「真不愧是及川，這樣就看出來了？每一年為了你的生日蛋糕我可是傷透腦筋啊。」

「誰教及川君是店裡的首席甜點師呢。」

「謝、謝謝你們……我、我真是……太感動了……」

「好了好了，都多大的人了，別動不動就哭啊，趕快來許願切蛋糕吧！」

三個人在風雨交加的夜晚齊聲唱著生日快樂歌，就連影山也不時發出喵叫聲配合著拍子，很快就到了吹蠟燭許願的時間。及川慎重地闔上眼，在搖曳的燭光前許下願望。


	7. Chapter 7

〈07〉

窗外大雪紛飛，明明才剛過中午，但外頭的景色卻像是即將入夜的灰暗。道路的兩側都是一層厚厚的雪堆，結霜的路面也還殘留著輪胎輾過的痕跡。只不過隔了一晚，市區的景色便與昨日天差地別。

嘴裡念念有詞的谷地不停地在店裡來回踱步，站在吧檯裡的及川見她來回走了五分鐘，終於忍不住叫住了她。

「小仁花，地板很乾淨，不需要妳一直拖地啊。」

谷地先是一頓，過了數秒才聽懂及川的揶揄：「啊、啊……對、對不起。我只是太擔心菅原店長了……外面風雪那麼大，不知道他出差情況怎麼樣了。」

「擔心就打電話聯絡他吧？在這裡著急是沒有用的哦。」

「說、說得也是呢。」谷地漾出釋懷的笑容。

「不過話說回來，這場雪也太大了吧……」

忙完手邊工作的及川從吧檯走出，他站在谷地身旁，與她一同望著櫥窗外的銀色世界。

今年的冬天似乎特別冷，一向鮮少下雪的關東地區也在十二月頻繁出現降雪，及川依稀記得昨晚新聞裡的氣象主播說過，這是三年來橫濱最大的一場雪。暴雪造成許多地方交通癱瘓，車禍事故頻頻發生，這也難怪谷地會如此擔心。

「真不知道要下到什麼時候。」及川說。

「就是啊，所以今天才沒什麼客人上門吧。」

谷地話一說完，一名穿著紅色外套的少年便推門而入，立刻推翻她上一秒所說的話。

「歡迎光臨。」及川說。

「外頭很冷吧，裡面請坐！」

谷地熱情地招呼著少年，但他卻只是站在門口，腳步沒有挪動半分。他低著頭，有些羞怯地開口：「那、那個……不好意思，聽說你們這裡撿到一隻貓？」

「撿到一隻貓……」谷地喃喃自語著，下一秒便發出驚呼：「咦？！」

少年點頭：「是的，一隻黑色的狸花貓。」

「欸──」她驚愕地抬頭，視線迅速轉向及川。不過及川顯然比她來得冷靜許多，他一臉鎮定，眼神複雜地打量著站在面前的少年。

少年有著一頭金髮，但以頭旋為中心的髮色卻像是來不及補染的黑色。由於身形瘦弱，加上頭髮偏長，乍看之下倒是有幾分雌雄莫辨的感覺。琥珀色的眼睛炯炯有神，如今正用著好奇的目光探視著屋內的一切。

「請問你是……？」及川面帶微笑地問。

少年猶豫了一會，露出困窘的表情：「我的名字是……孤爪研磨。」他稍作停頓：「先前我不小心把養的貓弄丟了。我一直找不到牠，直到最近有人告訴我，他曾經在這裡看過牠。」

孤爪一邊說著，一邊拿出手機，螢幕上顯示的是一張黑貓的照片。

及川接過對方遞來的手機，照片中的那隻貓確實是影山沒錯──無論是體態、神情，或是脖頸上那個怎麼拿也拿不下來的紅色項圈，橫豎都是影山。

及川的表情頓時變得凝重。

「這張照片裡的貓確實是我們店裡的貓沒錯……」

儘管孤爪拿出照片做為證明，但及川卻抱持著半信半疑的態度，畢竟區區一張照片不能代表什麼，又或者那只是他一廂情願的想法。

喵嗚！

一道貓叫聲自後方傳出，劃破了寂靜的空間。及川和谷地同時回首，影山不知何時跑了出來，牠停在孤爪的腳邊，猛然對著他哈氣低吼，理應是感人的久違重逢，一時竟演變成劍拔弩張的局面，看得及川與谷地面面相覷。

率先反應過來的是孤爪：「你這是在氣我這麼晚才來接你嗎，影山。」

即使被影山如臨大敵的對待，身為原飼主的孤爪倒也沒有生氣。他心平氣和地把話說完，隨後蹲下身子與影山平視。金色的眼瞳猶如具有安撫的魔力一般，影山沒多久便安靜下來，牠收起銳利的爪子，帶著敵意而豎起的毛髮也恢復了原本柔順的樣貌。

孤爪張開雙臂，影山在他的紅色外套上嗅了嗅，接著迫不及待地投入對方的懷中，還興奮地在孤爪的臉頰上又親又舔。

影山愉悅地叫著，一旁的兩人看得一頭霧水，不明白為何短短的數秒鐘竟有如此大的差異。

及川更是居高臨下地瞅著影山和孤爪親密的模樣，一股酸意自內心深處不斷湧出。

影山不喜歡和陌生人接觸，就連熟識的人牠也未必會理睬，這點他是最清楚不過的。

有那麼一瞬間，及川感覺自己的存在顯得多餘。

這算什麼？和主人久違重逢的感人畫面嗎？

他緊握雙拳，像是極力在抑制著什麼。

孤爪撫摸著懷裡的不停親舔著自己的影山，隨後站了起來：「那、那個，非常謝謝你們這段時間對影山的照顧……雖然很過意不去，但是……我現在可以帶牠離開了嗎？」

及川驟然心跳漏了一拍。

等等，這個發展也太奇怪了吧？！

哪有人突然跑來就要把飛雄帶走的？

剎那間，一股前所未有的恐懼籠罩著及川周身。

「……我說你啊，別以為年紀小就可以隨便把貓弄丟啊。」

「自己的貓消失了這麼久，你這也找得太慢了吧。」

「及、及川君？！」聞言的谷地瞠大眼睛。

「……」孤爪沒有說話。

「我都要懷疑你到底是不是飛雄的主人了吶。」

從四月底到現在，都過了大半年的時間。

如果真的有心找貓，怎麼可能會找不到？

為什麼要出現？為什麼要打擾我們平穩的生活？

如果要出現的話，為什麼不在一開始就帶走牠？

為什麼要拖到現在才──

就在此時，孤爪驀然開口，語氣間透著些許無奈：「抱歉……我也不知道牠會從島根一路跑到這來，否則我也不會找牠找這麼久了。」

「島、島根？！那麼偏僻的地方？」谷地聽完忍不住驚呼。

及川的表情陡然變得扭曲。

他當然清楚島根在哪裡。凡是有上過初中地理課的日本人都知道，島根是位於本州西部的一個縣市，距離橫濱少說也有好幾百公里的距離。

飛雄居然是從那麼遙遠的地方來的嗎……？

如果真是這樣的話……是我誤會他了……？

可、可是……就算他是千里迢迢來到這裡，我、我……

與事實相反，眼前的孤爪並非是及川設想中不負責任的飼主。相反地，對方只憑著可能性極低的一句話，便千里迢迢地來到這裡，這一點對及川儼然是個巨大的打擊。

他頓時陷入兩難，理性叫囂著他應該把影山讓回去，但感性卻頑固地要他把影山留下。

這次換成及川沉默不語。

「是因為和影山產生感情，所以捨不得我帶著牠離開，你才會這麼生氣，對嗎？」孤爪不帶感情地陳述著事實，他抬起頭，正好撞見及川眼裡的動搖。

「才沒有……那種事。」被說中心事的及川狼狽地別過頭。

孤爪低吟了一會，像是想到什麼似的：「你的心情我能理解，所以不如問問牠的意思吧。」

「這話是什麼意思？」

「你應該知道吧，這隻貓很聰明，也很通人性。」

及川登時有了不祥的預感。

泛著鵝黃色燈光的室內開著溫暖的空調，再加上悠揚的音樂相襯，十足是個令人安心放鬆的場所，然而心情沉重的及川卻不這麼想。

他正襟危坐在座位上，而孤爪坐在對側，影山就站在他倆中間的長桌上。

及川只覺得這樣的畫面可笑至極，可他卻笑不出來。不久前才在岩泉的房間見過相同的把戲，那時他還能和摯友有說有笑，如今他望著孤爪攤開的手心，只感到惶恐不安。

「那麼開始吧。你問還是我問？」孤爪問。

及川猶疑數秒：「……我問吧。」

他深吸了一口氣，從未感覺自己的心臟跳動得這麼快，好像隨時都會炸裂開來。

「飛雄，接下來我說的話很重要，你可要聽清楚了哦。」

他清了清喉嚨，繼續低聲道：「飛雄，如果你想留下來，就把手搭在我的手心上。或是你想和你的主人回家，就把手搭在他的手心上，知道嗎？」

不斷扭動著身體的影山朝著他叫了一聲，目光卻緊盯著孤爪的掌心。

影山的一舉一動，及川自然全都看在眼裡。

他垂下眼，心裡泛起了一陣苦澀。

打從孤爪出現後，他便注意到影山的目光不再跟著自己打轉。

過去的每一天，每分每秒，他和影山總是同進同出，如影隨形的存在。及川有多喜歡影山，現在就有多難過。他不明白也不想知道影山和孤爪的感情究竟有多深厚，他只感到一陣挫敗，以及近似背叛的悲痛。

可是這又有什麼辦法呢？

他不是影山真正的主人，對孤爪或對影山來說，自己只是他們生命中的過客，一個短暫收留影山的好心人，不……或許是差一點就要橫刀奪愛的惡人也說不定。

即使如此，他還是希望影山能夠選擇自己。

及川盯著桌面上的紋路，恍惚間想起過去和影山相處的種種畫面。

他們在大雨中相遇，影山一路尾隨著他，還差點被車撞了，最後被自己帶回家照顧。

帶影山到動物醫院檢查時，他頭一次看見對方露出恐懼的表情，教會了他什麼叫做心疼。

因為影山的發情期到來，他首次對影山發怒，還差點打了牠，幸好最後一人一貓和好如初。

還有他帶著影山回到宮城老家，把牠介紹給親愛的家人與摯友岩泉認識。

以及當他獨自在家生病倒下時，影山從三樓躍下，為自己找來菅原幫忙。

及川自認自己不是個好飼主，有時會對影山鬧彆扭或是發脾氣，甚至還要一隻貓來遷就他、照顧他……但是，他有自信會比世界上任何一個人都還要愛牠。

只要影山願意留下來的話。

及川緩慢地抬起頭，茶色的眼瞳裡閃爍著微不足道的希冀。

下一秒，影山做出了抉擇。

啪㗳──

「啪㗳」一聲，當影山小巧柔軟的腳掌碰觸在不屬於自己的手心上時，及川僅存的渺小希望也隨之破滅。他感到呼吸困難，胸口傳來一陣劇痛。

冒牌頂替的飼主終究還是比不上正主啊。及川近乎扭曲地想。

感情是無法比較優劣的，這個道理及川當然明白。可是就是因為明白，所以此時的他才無法停止較量，彷彿不這麼做就無法說服自己，影山之所以選擇孤爪的理由。

「……抱歉。」

凝重的氣氛裡，只有孤爪聽不出情緒的聲音在空氣中徘徊。

低下頭的及川默默將空蕩蕩的手心收回。

隨後孤爪站了起來，他抱起影山，朝著及川說了聲謝謝以後便準備離去。

就在孤爪轉過身後，後方傳來及川的低語。

「請你……好好照顧牠……」

「我會的。」說著話的孤爪沒有回頭。

孤爪推門離去，店裡歡迎的鈴聲像是宣告著他的勝利，但聽在及川耳裡，卻像是代表一切結束的喪鐘──他的心中似乎有什麼死去了。

孤爪抱著影山走在下著大雪的街道上。

他一身的紅外套在一片灰白色世界中顯得格外突出。路上的行人神色匆匆，巴不得趕快回到溫暖的室內，只有孤爪不受寒冷的天氣影響，他走得緩慢，偶爾低下頭和懷裡的黑貓說話。

「你似乎不是很高興見到我。」孤爪停頓了一秒，又道：「抱歉，我忘了你現在不會說話。用心靈交流吧。」孤爪在影山的眉心一按，耳邊馬上傳來影山的咆哮。

「混蛋，現在就讓我回去！用魔法控制什麼的，太卑鄙了吧！」

「為了讓你乖乖就範，我也只能這麼做了。這點我向你道歉。但是，就算你現在回去又能改變什麼？」說著話的孤爪一臉平靜。

他低頭瞥了影山一眼，淡淡道：「影山飛雄，貓科，男性。將於十二月十二日下午四點三十一分，在與飼主及川徹一同散步時因一場交通事故死亡。」

孤爪的話換來影山漫長的緘默。

十二月十二日，就是明天。

他說的沒錯，早在變成貓，來到世界的第一天，影山早已預見自己的死亡會是在什麼時候。

所以自己才要拚了命地留在及川的身邊，在短暫的生命裡把握和他在一起的每個時光。

可是他卻忘了，幸福的日子總是稍縱即逝。

時間竟然過得這麼快嗎……？

我就要這麼離開他了……？

「抱歉。我只是想，也許你不願意讓那個人看見你慘死的模樣，又正好我在附近，就擅作主張提早把你帶了過來……我已經盡力不去傷害到他了，接下來你要怎麼想我都無所謂。」

聞言的影山放棄了掙扎。

接近打烊時間，到外地出差的菅原總算是順利回到店裡。不料他剛踏進大門就被愁眉苦臉的谷地攔了下來。

「谷地？發生什麼事了嗎，你的臉色好差。」

「那、那個……及川君他……」谷地急得像是快要哭出來似的。

她將事情的來龍去脈詳細和菅原說了一遍，從叫做孤爪的少年進門開始，到對方抱著影山離開，還有之後及川不斷以工作來麻痺自己的行為等等。她一口氣把話說完，感覺心情舒暢多了。

她一臉憂心忡忡地問了菅原，到底該怎麼安慰及川才好。只見菅原拍了拍她的肩膀：

「及川就交給我處理，谷地妳就先回家吧。外面的風雪越來越大了，晚點電車可能就要中止運行了。」

眼睛在瞬間閃過淚光的谷地連忙點頭。

菅原瞄了一眼埋首工作的及川，不禁吐出深深嘆息。

「先休息一下吧，要喝什麼，我請客。」菅原從及川身後出現。

「……小、小菅？你回來了？」

菅原微笑：「嗯，剛回來。啊，不如就試試看薰衣草茶吧，有鎮靜的效果。」

「不用了，我──」

「及川，先坐下來。好嗎。」菅原握住了他的手臂，用著不容置喙的語氣說。

從瓷杯裡傳來一陣薰衣草獨有的味道，那是介於草香與花香之間，一種柔性的清新香氣。

泡好茶的菅原將冒著熱氣的花果茶端到及川面前，他低聲說了一聲謝謝以後便不發一語。

「谷地都和我說了，影山牠……被原本的飼主接回去了？」菅原單刀直入地問。

垂著頭的及川低聲嗯了一聲。

「我記得，你一開始就決定好了，要照顧影山直到主人來接牠為止，對嗎？」

及川一怔，接著又嗯了一聲。

「那麼你後悔嗎？」

後悔什麼？

後悔當初不應該照顧飛雄？

還是後悔讓那個少年帶走牠？

及川不知該從何答起。

然而他的靜默似乎早在菅原的預料之中，菅原不待他回答便逕自說起話來。

「我啊，覺得你在遇見影山之後變了很多。雖然性格上並沒有什麼改變，但我能感覺到你變得比以前更開心了。」

「你剛把影山帶回來的時候，其實就喜歡上牠了吧？而且我想，影山應該也是喜歡你的。畢竟不久前，牠可是為了生病的你特地從三樓跳到我家啊，這麼聰明又體貼的貓我這輩子還是第一次看到呢！」菅原回想起過去，臉上不禁浮出淡淡的笑容。

接著他話鋒一轉：「你覺得，影山對你的喜歡，會是假的嗎？而你又會因為牠的離開，就把和牠一起經歷過的一切全盤否定嗎？」

及川握著瓷杯的手指忽然因用力而變得泛白。

怎麼可能是假的呢？

不管是我對牠，還是牠對我的感情，都是真的。

過去及川曾經以為自己絕對不會再養貓了，一想到在未來的某一天他們就必須分開，他就感到一股莫大的恐懼──唯獨影山是個意外。牠猝不及防地進入他的生命中，及川也無法解釋為什麼打從第一眼開始，他的目光就無法從影山身上挪開。

可是，就算他們對彼此的情感都是真的，影山還是選擇離開了他。

那一瞬間，及川覺得離別的痛苦遠比當年愛貓去世時還要來得難受好幾百萬倍。

雖然這並非是任何人的錯。

「當然……不是。」及川終於開口。

「那我再問你最後一個問題。你有和影山好好道別嗎？」

瓷杯裡的茶葉明顯地搖晃了一下，漾起陣陣漣漪。

這一次，及川沉默得比先前還要久，而菅原只是安靜地等待著。

像是過了一世紀那麼漫長，他才等到及川用著顫抖的聲音回答。

「我、我沒有和牠好好道別……」

「我……我根本不想和牠道別啊！」

及川發出撕心裂肺的嘶吼後，一片寂靜的室內只有不停掉落在桌面上的淚水，發出一聲又一聲令人心碎的聲音。

良久，菅原輕聲開口：「去見牠吧。」

及川驟然止住哽咽。

「就算分開了，就算你不是影山的主人，還是可以去探望牠的吧。」

「可、可是……」

及川緩緩抬頭，臉上掛滿歪斜的淚水：「可是我、我連現在牠在哪裡都不知道……」

「肯定會有辦法的，我們──」

菅原安慰的話說到一半，就被大門的鈴聲打斷。

他想著會是誰在重要時刻打擾他們的時候，一轉頭便看見一臉冷若冰霜的清水站在門口。


	8. Chapter 8

〈08〉

靜謐的雪夜裡，末班電車正快速移動著，車廂不時微微搖晃，過於安靜的密閉空間裡可以清楚聽到金屬鋼輪因摩擦而發出的刺耳聲響。

等到及川回過神時，他發現自己已經坐在東海道本線的列車上。

他不安地覷了一眼坐在身旁的清水，方才他一路沉浸在失去影山的悲傷中，完全沒有想到為什麼她會在那個時候出現，又為什麼連一句話都沒有解釋就把自己帶了出來。

更重要的是，他連現在要去哪裡都不知道。

直到此刻及川才發現，自己對於清水的目的一無所知。

像是察覺到他的困惑的目光，清水突然轉過頭，及川連忙收回視線，心虛地擺弄著放在膝蓋上的手指。

「抱歉，及川君。什麼都沒解釋就把你帶到這裡。」

及川搖搖頭：「沒關係……那個，清水小姐，我們現在要去哪裡？」

「東京。」她語氣平淡道。

「為、為什麼要去東京？」

清水盯著他好一陣子，才幽幽地開口：「因為你把影山弄丟了。」她原本打算厲聲責問及川為什麼不把她的忠告記在心上，卻又在瞥見及川哭腫的雙眼後化作一聲嘆息。

「事實上，我們正要去找影山。」清水最終還是不忍朝他發難。

「飛、飛雄在哪裡？！牠被帶到東京了嗎？牠──」

「冷靜一點，及川君。」

「抱、抱歉。我只是……」

「我明白你的心情，不過現在不是感傷的時候。」

清水頓了頓，等到及川平復了心情才繼續道：「等一下我說的話也許你會認為很荒謬，不過我必須把我知道的真相全部告訴你。至於要不要相信，是你個人的自由。」

她一臉嚴肅地說著，及川登時明白她接下來的話非同小可，思量片刻後才謹慎地點頭。

「那我就直說了。影山不是貓，他是人類。同時他也是為了你，才自願變成一隻貓。」

及川的臉一下子皺了起來。

他遲疑了數秒才開口：「為了我，才變成一隻貓的……這是什麼意思？」及川一邊低下頭一邊喃喃自語：「嗯……飛雄確實是很聰明，有時候牠的行為也很像人類，甚至也聽得懂人話……但、但是……」

但是牠，其實是個人類嗎？這怎麼說都太荒唐了吧！

及川試著想要接受對方的說詞，但越是思考就越是混亂。

他忽然想到另一個問題。

「為什麼清水小姐會知道飛雄的真實身分啊？！」

「身為一名占卜師，多少都會有一種強烈的直覺，或是靈異體質。而我屬於後者，所以才能得知影山的身分和過去。」清水說得雲淡風輕，但聽在及川耳裡卻不是那麼一回事。

及川在知曉答案後陷入短暫的沉默。

他今天接獲到的訊息量已經遠遠超出他心理所能承受的範圍。

先是影山的飼主一聲不響地出現並把牠帶走，然後是他和菅原那段沉重的對談，現在又冒出影山其實是人的說法，再加上清水可能是個會通靈的占卜師……及川覺得今天什麼光怪陸離的事情都發生在自己身上了。

算了，反正今天已經夠離奇的了，再多幾件也無所謂了。及川自暴自棄地想。

他抓了抓頭：「好吧，我相信清水小姐。那麼現在可以告訴我，這到底是怎麼回事？」

「及川君，你還記得我第一次在店裡見到影山時，曾經說過你和他很有緣分嗎？因為那個時候，我看到你們的紅線緊緊相連在一起。」

「紅線？妳是說……像戀人還是婚姻之間的……」

「是的。在中國的傳說裡，掌管婚姻的神明手中的紅線，能將有情人的緣分相結在一起。」

清水將及川的左手托到他的面前，像是被施了魔法一般，原本平凡無奇的手腕竟然被憑空出現的紅線圈住，而另一端的線頭卻無止盡地向前方延伸。

「這、這就是……我和飛雄的紅線嗎……？」及川感覺自己的心跳驟然加快。

她點點頭：「是的。那時候的我非常驚訝，為什麼一隻貓會和人類的紅線綁在一起，於是透過身體接觸，我得知了他的過去。」

及川呼吸一窒。

「你們從好幾世以前就一直是彼此的伴侶。不過因為某種魔法，上一世的你從人類變成了一隻貓，直到死亡都陪伴在影山的身邊。」

「我變成了一隻貓？！等等，這個……」及川微怔，他對於自己變成一隻貓似乎有些模糊的印象，卻始終想不起來在什麼時候經歷過那種感覺。

「那後來呢？飛雄有發現那隻貓就是我嗎？還是說，我後來又恢復成人類的樣子了？」

「很遺憾的，兩者都沒有。」

聞言的及川耷拉著腦袋。

「然而你死去的那一天，魔法解除了，終於從貓的姿態變回人類。影山在最後一刻才知道，原來自己養的那隻貓就是你。所以他許下心願，盼望來生也要和你在一起。作為交換，這一世他變成了一隻貓。」

及川張著嘴，過了數秒後才找回自己的聲音：「他……他這也太傻了吧……」

「我能說的，只有這麼多了。現在你應該清楚，我是為了影山才幫助你的。」說著話的清水眼裡蓄著溫柔的光芒：「他經歷過的苦痛太多，我希望這一世的他可以獲得幸福。」她轉向及川，彼此的目光在瞬間強烈交會：「及川君，只有你才能給予影山這輩子的幸福。」

及川不語，肩膀微微顫抖著。

就在這一刻，告知停靠站的廣播聲驀然響起，及川抬頭，車廂上方的電子顯示板上出現了東京車站的名稱。

「是這一站嗎？」他啞著嗓子問。

清水點頭。

疾行的電車沒多久就停了下來，一陣搖晃後，車門迅速地被打開了。及川匆匆從座位站了起來，不過清水卻沒有起身的意思。

「及川君，從這裡開始就得靠你自己了。」

「謝謝你，清水小姐。我一定會把他帶回來的！」

及川信誓旦旦地說著，他的身影很快地消失在清水的視線裡。

孤爪抱著影山離開橫濱以後，又輾轉到了東京各地繼續他身為死神的工作。

影山注視著那一個個的靈魂最終變成美麗燦爛，或是醜陋黯淡的結晶，被孤爪仔細收進小小的黑色方盒裡。

之後我也會變成那樣的小石子嗎？

那樣的話，我就沒辦法向徹道歉了啊。

一想到這裡，影山不禁感到胸口一陣鈍痛，湛藍色的眼眸迅速覆上一層水霧。

我走了之後，他一定會很難過的吧，說不定還很生氣，竟然被一隻貓拋棄了。

可是如果我留在他身邊的話，當明天他看到我的屍體時，也會自責一輩子吧。

為什麼到了最後，我能留給徹的，只剩下傷心呢？

直到現在，影山還是忘不了孤爪帶著自己離開的時候，及川那張布滿絕望的面容。

這一世就要這麼結束了啊……

我果然……無論如何都想待在他的身邊啊。

這麼想的影山在心中默默流下淚水。

孤爪的任務一直執行到夜間才得以結束。

大雪紛飛的日比谷公園裡一片寂靜，秋天火紅的楓樹如今已變成光禿禿的枝枒，枝葉末端還被覆上薄薄的雪堆，被偶然掠過的寒風颼颼抖下。

公園裡空無一人，只有孤爪和影山一人一貓坐在長椅上。

放在外套口袋裡的手機傳來震動，孤爪剛接起電話便聽見同伴氣急敗壞的聲音，說是電車停駛，他被困在距離東京三十多公里外的川崎，不確定要到何時才能到東京和孤爪會合。

電話的收訊似乎並不穩定，孤爪一句話都還來不及說便被中斷了聯絡，他只得無奈將電話掛上。果然到人間無法任意使用魔法就是這麼麻煩啊，他說。

坐在一旁的影山沒有說話，只是逕自看著遠方。

「你在看什麼？」

影山的身形明顯抖了一下。「……沒有。」

「是嗎。」

影山不發一語地望著公園入口，像是等待著某人會從那裡出現並帶他回家。

孤爪注視著影山的側臉，他的腦海中瞬間閃過某個前輩的提醒：對人間有著過於強烈執著的靈魂，會在回收靈魂結晶時造成很大的阻礙──如今眼前的影山便是如此棘手的存在。

他鮮少遇到像影山這樣，有著純粹乾淨，剛強卻又脆弱的靈魂。

一個人要如何保有自身意識與記憶進入下一世的輪迴？影山有著外界無法撼動的信念，這驅使他找到了及川，卻也因為他的脆弱，自己才有機可乘帶走他。

孤爪在佩服影山的同時，也不禁對他產生濃厚的同情。

縱使影山不記得了，但孤爪記得十分清楚，在上上一世，甚至是上一世，在影山死去的時候，都是自己去接收影山的靈魂，自然也知道影山與及川之間強烈的牽絆。

在他的記憶裡，上一世及川之所以會變成一隻貓，不過是神明一時興起的惡作劇，卻對他們的命運產生激烈的動盪。

一隻不會說話的貓，用著笨拙的方式表達他的愛意。

一個失去摯愛的人，十五年來癡癡等待著對方歸來。

然而這一世，他們依舊註定不會有美好圓滿的結局。

不久影山就會化成美麗的結晶，隨著自己離開人間。

而及川則將失去摯愛，直到死亡以前都是孤單一人。

就這麼帶走他真的好嗎？

孤爪第一次對自己的決定產生懷疑。

「他不會來的。否則早在我帶走你的時候就會追上來了。」孤爪忽然開口，像是為了讓影山徹底死心，也像是為了說服自己。

「那麼簡單的就讓你走，就說明他不夠重視你。那樣的人有什麼好留戀的？」

一直保持緘默的影山出聲反駁：「他沒有不重視我……不好的是我，是我傷了他的心。」

「不過就我知道的人類，一向是喜新厭舊，自私的生物。儘管你離開的時候他有多麼難過，但是不久他就會找到新的對象來取代你。退一萬步說，就算你留在他身邊，他還是會在未來和某個人交往，結婚，甚至有了孩子。」

「他不會的。我知道他不會。」影山的語氣十分堅定。

儘管及川只把自己當作一隻貓對待，也從未親口和他說出誓言或約定，但影山相信，無關男女或是種族，甚至也與前世記憶毫無關係，僅僅作為一隻貓，他在及川身上感受到的，就是深刻且飽滿的愛意。

像藍寶石般的眼瞳在黑暗中閃耀著光芒，刺傷了孤爪的眼睛。

「是嗎？那麼我們來玩個遊戲吧，正好打發時間。」

「什麼？」

「這樣就能知道他是不是值得你託付終生的人。」

及川剛下列車不久就遇上了麻煩。

身為日本主要交通樞紐的東京車站正因為暴風雪而陷入前所未有的混亂。班次延誤或停駛的廣播聲不絕於耳，熙來攘往的人群不斷將他推擠，大排長龍的車票閘門幾乎令他失去耐心。

好不容易走出車站，迎接及川的卻是刺骨的寒風，他不禁打了個寒顫──好冷。

他急急忙忙跟著清水跑出來，只來得及將身上的工作圍裙卸去，連外套都沒有帶上，身上僅穿著一件白襯衫與淺褐色的羊毛衫。

全身的血液像是被冰凍了一樣。不過只要跑起來的話，身體就會開始暖起來了吧。這麼想的及川抬起手腕，纏繞在上頭的紅線在夜裡發出微弱的光芒，而線頭的另一端正向著前方無窮盡地延伸──他有著必須前往的地方。

他奮力在凛冽的風中奔跑著，冰凍的路面又濕又滑，他好幾次差一點滑倒，卻依舊朝著紅線所指引的方向前進。不知不覺中，及川的鬢角沁出了一層層的薄汗，白色的熱氣自口中吐出，白皙的臉蛋被凍得通紅。他跑得上氣不接下氣，不斷擺動的手臂早已麻痺得失去知覺，痠痛自小腿不斷向上蔓延，每跨出一步都是煎熬。

就在及川的體力即將到達極限之際，他終於抵達公園，看見了紅線彼端的盡頭，以及坐在長椅上的孤爪。

他氣喘吁吁地跑到孤爪面前，左顧右盼了一會，卻沒有發現影山的身影。

沉迷於手機遊戲的孤爪緩緩抬頭，寫滿詫異的金色眼睛與及川那雙堅定的眼眸對上。

「你、你是叫做孤爪吧？飛、飛雄呢？」他喘著氣問。

「你是怎麼找到這裡的？」

及川不願浪費時間多做解釋：「受、受到好心的美女指點罷了。飛雄呢？把他還給我。」

「還給你？這可是影山自己做的決定，這點你再清楚不過了吧？」

「就算是這樣，我也要再和飛雄見一次面。」

及川一字一句地說著，低沉的聲音透著沉穩，淺棕色的眼瞳裡映著絕不妥協的決心。

這兩個人還真是相像啊，孤爪在心中暗忖。

面對及川的出現，以及他前後判若兩人的態度，孤爪在驚訝之餘，也不禁對他刮目相看。 不過即使如此，他也沒有把影山交給對方的打算。

孤爪拿起放在一旁的紅色項圈在手上把玩，接著用著事不關己的態度說道：

「是嗎，但是你來遲了一步，影山他已經死了。」

「怎麼可能？！你這是在跟我開玩笑的吧！飛雄他怎麼會──」

「要是你不相信的話，就自己去確認吧。」

及川接過孤爪遞給他的物品，那是影山一直都戴著，卻怎麼拔也拔不掉的老舊項圈。他悵然的瞅著它，修長的手指撫上那模糊的刻痕：影山飛雄。

他說的都是實話嗎？

如今在這個世界上，再也沒有叫做影山飛雄的人了嗎？

正當及川對孤爪的話產生懷疑之際，握在手中的項圈驟然發出光芒，他還來不及驚呼，隨即整個人便被強光捲入項圈裡。


	9. Chapter 9

〈09〉

及川再度睜開眼睛的時候，他發現世界似乎變得不太一樣。

觸目所及的，是一座以灰褐色為主色調的神社，粗壯木柱上的褐漆早已褪了色，上頭還有因雨水受潮而產生的霉斑，看起來十分老舊。巨大的注連繩懸掛在梁柱上，而拜殿中央隔著一層柵欄，裡頭安置了一座石頭做成的鏡臺。神社的規模不大，一下子就能把所有的景色盡收眼底。

這裡是哪裡？

為什麼這間神社感覺這麼大？不對……是我變小了？

喵？！從體內發出的聲音把他嚇了一跳，身體不聽使喚地動了起來，視野也跟著天旋地轉。

這時及川才惶恐地發現，自己竟然變成一隻貓了！

總覺得……我似乎有很多次變成貓的經驗啊……是錯覺嗎？及川莫名其妙地想。

儘管及川變成了一隻貓，但他卻無法掌握身體的控制權，比較像是靈魂寄宿在貓的身上。

他感覺這隻貓似乎在找尋什麼，隨即身體迅速地跑動了起來。

有誰在嗎？

聽得見我的聲音嗎？

及川試圖與身體的主人對話，卻毫無回音。

毫無頭緒的及川思忖了半天也沒有結果，直到他透過這隻貓的雙眼，才看見自己身上覆滿著黑色毛髮，以及繫左前腳上，那條若隱若現的紅線。

黑貓，紅線……等等，這、這難道是……是我和飛雄的紅線嗎？！

這麼說的話……我現在是在飛雄的身體裡？！

可是這條紅線又是怎麼回事？為什麼它看起來像是快要斷掉的樣子？！

及川震驚地發現自己正在影山身體裡的事實，然而不明白的地方多得令他不知所措。

所以我現在應該怎麼辦才好？雖然是在飛雄的身體裡，但是既不能掌控他的身體，也不能和他交談，這樣到底有什麼意義啊？及川不斷分析當下的情況，卻只換來一陣頭昏腦脹。

他驀然想起岩泉說的「船到橋頭自然直」，於是他轉念一想──不如先看看飛雄要去哪裡再做打算吧。

影山很快地就離開了神社，他在空曠的馬路上奔馳，一路上只有簡陋的平房和田園，和白色的蘆葦在風中搖曳。他沿著海岸線的國道跑著，踩在柏油路上的爪子不時發出細微的聲響，與一旁行駛的電車形成富有節奏感的組曲。什麼也不想的及川不經意地從影山的視野中看見國道上的白色告示牌標示著「山陰道」，一時之間，他恍惚聽見耳邊傳來孤爪曾經對他說過的話。

你一定在想為什麼都過了這麼久我才過來找他的吧？

因為我也不知道他會從島根一路跑到這裡來。

不會吧……山陰道……這、這裡就是島根……

他、他真的，從這麼遠的地方……？

等等……所以我這是……回到了過去？

難道飛雄要一直這樣跑下去，直到遇見我為止嗎？！

及川不可置信地瞅著眼前一望無際的海岸公路，腦海一片空白。

及川不曉得影山究竟跑了多久多遠。

腳掌傳來的潮溼感，喉嚨發出的喘息聲，不斷加速的心跳，逐漸變得沉重的四肢……透過精神與肉體的聯繫，及川能夠感受到影山生理和心理上的變化，而如今種種跡象都顯示了這副身體即將迎來極限。

快停下來啊笨蛋，再這樣下去你的身體會垮掉的！

及川著急地在影山的身體裡呼喊，宛如心有靈犀一般，影山在下一秒轉入了休息站的引道，及川這才鬆了一口氣。

中午時分，正是艷陽高照的時候。影山在不起眼的角落下坐下來歇息，他哈著氣，細長的舌頭伸了出來，吐出濕熱的氣體。他東張西望，在發現水源後毫不客氣地開始狂喝起水來。一名工人睨了一眼他狼狽的模樣後，遂將便當裡的剩飯剩菜分給了他。影山朝工人的背影叫了一聲，緊接著狼吞虎嚥地吃了起來。

休息片刻後，影山再度在公路上奔馳了起來，他從白天跑到日落，直到夜晚才在一個不知名的海港小鎮過夜。勞累疲困的影山蜷縮成一團，很快就睡著了。同樣感到困乏的及川則是在嘟噥了幾句「飛雄是大笨蛋」以後才迷迷糊糊地睡去。

在那之後的每一天，影山都用著全力不停地奔跑著。

及川當然清楚他如此拼命的理由，除了感動以外，更多的是擔憂與心疼。

季節輾轉來到夏天。接近四十度高溫的酷暑是許多人的惡夢，對影山來說也不例外。

他的肉墊因長時間與公路的摩擦而破皮龜裂，幾乎無法在毒辣的陽光下趕路，只能等到日落以後，在清涼的夜裡行動。可是夜晚並不比白天平靜，影山經常在市區裡遇到滿身酒氣的醉鬼對他拳打腳踢，又或是遇到其他流浪貓狗的欺壓，弄得滿身是傷。

影山時常在夜裡獨自舔舐著傷口，偶爾會流露出寂寞的目光望向天空，發出含糊的低叫。

及川知道他是在想他了。

可是他只能眼睜睜地看著影山日漸消瘦，看著他身上的傷痕與日俱增。

要是飛雄聽得見我的聲音，或是察覺到我的存在，那麼我就能好好安慰他了啊。

但是為什麼……我只能在一旁默默地看著他受苦？連一個擁抱都無法給他？

我已經……已經不想再看到飛雄那麼辛苦的樣子了……

無能為力的及川沮喪地想要遠離這一切，卻始終附著在影山的軀殼裡，無法逃開。

直到冬天的某一個早晨，難得比影山早起的及川偶然發現對方一個不為人知的小秘密。

每當太陽升起的時候，影山都會伸出前腳，戰戰兢兢地察看紅線的變化。

儘管疲憊的身體在短暫休息後仍未恢復到最佳狀態，但只要看見紅線的顏色由最初的模糊逐漸變得鮮明時，影山感覺身體彷彿又湧出源源不絕的力氣，支持著他邁步向前，那就是他唯一的信念──只要堅持下去，相連的紅線終會將他指引到所愛之人的身邊。

在感受到一股不屬於自己的溫暖情感擴散到胸口時，及川的視線模糊成一片。

你是笨蛋嗎，別因為區區一條紅線就這麼高興啊……

他在那一瞬間領悟了自己為什麼會出現在影山體內的理由。

上一世的我何德何能，能讓你不惜變成貓也要和這一世的我在一起，真是令人火大的傢伙。

但是……我卻不知道這一世的我是不是值得你這麼奮不顧身的愛著。

可是倘若沒有你的話，或許我這輩子都不會有想要好好珍惜某個人的心情也說不定。

如果來到我身邊是你來到這世上最想做的事，那我就會竭盡所能地支持你。

所以這一次，我會陪著你直到最後。

因為我也愛你，飛雄。

眨眼之間，大地悄然無聲地換上銀白色的薄紗。

縱使靜岡的冬天不常下雪，但冷冽的北風卻不容小覷，就算是影山也不由得放慢速度。在經過蜿蜒的小路後，影山來到了港口。他隔著停在碼頭邊的船隻，遙望著在海的另一側、那座雄偉壯麗的富士山，山頭白雪覆蓋的紋路清晰可見，與一片蔚藍的天空形成絕美的圖畫。

及川與他的意識在瞬間交會，他能感覺到對方的內心和自己一樣，湧出了既激昂又平靜的某種微妙的情感──就快到了，距離見面的那一天。

影山的身體再次動了起來，耀眼的紅線在兩人的眼前延伸，終是觸手可及。

轉換心態後的及川，忽然在某天想起之前生病時所做的惡夢。

而在宮城家中看到的幻影，正是上一世影山身為人類的模樣。

諸多前世的記憶向及川紛沓而來，所有的疑惑都獲得了答案。

時間推進至四月底意外的春之嵐，黑貓影山與人類及川相遇的那一天。

當影山在大雨中因找到及川而雀躍不已，奮力地往他奔跑而去時，及川霍然感覺到影山的異狀，好像有什麼溫熱的液體從眼睛流了出來：影山在哭。

意識到這一點的及川也不禁流下眼淚。

接下來即將發生的事，及川自然是再清楚不過的。

原來你是這麼想的啊──早已知曉的劇本即使在眼前重演一次，卻是截然不同的感受。

許多當時沒能理解對方的心情，如今及川深深地體會到了。他又哭又笑瞅著身為人類的自己對著一隻貓發脾氣，接著下一秒一人一貓又如膠似漆地處在一起，那是他最喜歡的日常。

直到他在影山的身上經歷了一場刻骨銘心的車禍死亡以後，及川大哭了一場。

沒能好好陪你到最後，對不起。

來不及和你說我愛你，對不起。

然而說了再多的對不起，你已經不會再回來了。

我還有很多很多，想和你說的話啊……

及川的意識逐漸從倒在血泊中的影山身上抽離，刺眼的白光再度佔據及川的視線，他只能眼睜睜望著心愛的黑色身影消失在光芒之中。

我們很快就會再見面的。

在被拉回現實以前，及川隱約聽見有個人在他的耳邊輕聲說道。

及川迷濛地睜開眼，臉上盡是淚水。

握在手裡的項圈毫無徵兆地裂了開來，隨後化成紅色碎片消逝在風中，什麼也沒能留下。

他胡亂抹去臉上的眼淚，一時還無法平靜心情。

「飛、飛雄他真的……死了嗎？」

「你不是親眼見到了？」

及川頹喪地垂下頭，眼淚像斷了線的成串珍珠散落在凍結的地上，滾燙的淚水融化了冰雪，卻無法將他失去摯愛的苦痛消融。

繫在他手腕上的紅線，消失了。

及川離開了。

他臨走前用著沙啞的嗓子向孤爪道謝。孤爪別有深意地望著他，在沉默中接過他的謝意。

目送及川離開以後，孤爪從外套口袋裡拿出了一個黑色的小方盒。他打開盒子，小心翼翼地從中取出了一顆約指甲大小、帶著璀璨光芒的藍色晶體。

孤爪凝望著結晶許久，隨後將它高高拋起。

藍色結晶遽然消逝在漆黑的夜空中。

與此同時，一名身穿黑色大衣的少年從遠處姍姍來遲，當他瞧見孤爪模糊的身影後突然加快了腳步，他一邊奔跑，一邊朝孤爪招手大喊。

孤爪在聽見對方呼喚後隨即收回視線，少年一眨眼就跑到他的身邊。

「對不起，研磨。等很久了嗎？」穿著黑色大衣的少年問。

「……沒什麼，剛好玩了一場遊戲。」

「是嗎？那就好！我還怕你等得太無聊呢！」

孤爪回想晚上發生的一切，嘴角微微勾起：「不會，一點也不無聊。」

「那我們這就回去──」少年話說到一半，正好瞥見孤爪手裡拿的黑盒子。

「奇怪，你收集的靈魂好像少了一個？」

「是你看錯了吧，翔陽。」孤爪將盒子蓋上，默默放回口袋。

「唔，既然你都這麼說了，那大概是我眼花了吧。」

兩人沒再多說什麼，在孤爪輕聲念出咒語後便回到屬於他們的世界去。

紛飛的白雪終於在此刻消停。


	10. Chapter 10

〈10〉

「就這麼放著及川君不管真的沒問題嗎？」

皺著眉的谷地一邊詢問著菅原的意見，一邊有意無意地瞥向眼神呆滯的及川。

眼看一天就要過去了，不過及川從早到晚都是一副失魂落魄的模樣，和他說話也沒有反應，這一點讓谷地非常擔心。一旁沉默的菅原想起昨天及川在深夜裡回傳的訊息，不禁發出嘆息。

他死了──及川的訊息言簡意賅。

菅原怎麼想也想不透，短短一個晚上，事情竟然會有如此戲劇性的變化。聽聞影山的噩耗他也不忍心再追問下去，只能傳些安慰的訊息回去。

「是誰都會有難過的時候嘛。暫時隨他去吧，如果及川消沉太久的話我會把他打醒的。」

「好的……」

及川就這麼渾渾噩噩地過了好幾天。

工作上雖然有菅原和谷地為他分擔解憂與陪伴，但一回到家中，及川就得獨自面對失去影山的殘酷事實。

有關影山的一切事物，如今仍完好如初地擺放在家裡的每個角落。

放在電視櫃旁的寵物碗和水碗，沙發角落的貓砂盆，還有散落在地上、影山最愛玩的毛線球……彷彿這些用具的主人不曾離去。屋內一片漆黑，剛回到家的及川倚靠在玄關的門邊，身體無力地緩緩滑落至地上，最後他將身體蜷縮成一團。

如果那一天我堅持讓飛雄留下，飛雄是不是就不會死了？

我們是不是還能像從前一樣，開開心心地過每一天？

諸如此類的問題在及川的腦海裡不斷盤旋，但往往只有眼淚無聲回答他。

他就這麼深陷在無止盡的悲傷之中，日復一日。

直到有一天晚上，及川夢到了影山。

那是一個依然寂寞的夜晚。

在沒有影山的屋子裡，及川面無表情地將從便利商店買回來的便當吃完，又匆匆洗了個澡，除此之外什麼事也不做，就只是躺在床上看著手機裡的照片發呆。等就寢時間一到，他便關上燈結束平淡無奇的一天。

正當及川準備關燈入睡的時候，一聲細微的貓叫聲突然從臥室門口傳出，躺在床上的及川隨即坐了起來，目不轉睛地盯著半掩的房門，不久後一隻黑色的狸花貓從門縫中探了出頭。

那個瞬間，及川緊張到忘了呼吸。

影山踏著輕快的步伐，鑽入他的被窩，乖巧地躺在及川特地為他保留的位子，還不時舔了舔他的側臉。及川喜極而泣，他輕輕撫摸著影山，惹得影山發出舒服的呼嚕聲。

「不要再離開我了，好不好。」他柔聲說。

影山沒有回答，只是往他的懷裡蹭了蹭。

及川醒來的時候，他自然地伸手往左邊一探──什麼也都沒有。

他憂鬱地睜開眼睛，窗外的陽光明媚，他卻只感到冰冷。

他真的……已經不在了。

及川悲傷卻又平靜地接受了事實。

當谷地推開大門時，一抬眼就見到神采飛揚、與前些日子判若兩人的及川。

「小仁花，早安。」及川穿著整齊，身形站得挺拔，臉上掛著淡淡的笑容，看得谷地一時怔在原地──那個充滿魅力的及川君回來了！

「及、及川君……早安！」谷地靦腆地向及川打完招呼後，她飛快地跑到菅原身邊，眼睛圓睜發亮，小聲對他喊道：「菅原店長，及川君好像恢復精神了！」

「是嗎。」菅原轉頭瞟了一眼站在不遠處的及川，微笑道：「如果是這樣的話就好了。」

及川的生活再度回到軌道。

家裡有關貓的物品全部都被好好的封藏起來。雖然已經用不到了，但及川還是捨不得丟掉。

而每當在路上或是公園看見貓的時候，他總會想起影山。

他應該已經投胎轉世了吧？

下一世應該不會再變成貓了吧？

他有沒有遇到一個能夠好好珍惜他的人呢？

他現在過得快樂嗎？

他是不是……已經忘記我了？

然而任憑及川再怎麼想念，影山卻再也不會回來了。

及川只能從回憶裡打撈對方的身影，在午夜時分的幻夢裡與他相遇。

時間悄悄來到十二月底，耶誕節與新年假期眨眼就要來臨，日本各地都洋溢著過年的熱鬧氣氛，橫濱自然也不例外。

著名的紅磚倉庫今年也和以往一樣，舉行了一場盛大的聖誕市集。廣場的兩側有著五顏六色的燈泡所組成的小聖誕樹，形成一排閃耀的森林步道；而步道的盡頭是一座高達十五公尺的巨大聖誕樹，是本次活動最為吸睛的標的物，引起許多民眾爭先恐後地前來拍照。再加上現場演奏的應景樂曲，無論是誰都會被這樣的歡樂氛圍感染。

這一晚是平安夜，及川剛外送完某店家指定的咖啡，他站在市集的角落，望著相擁的情侶臉上掛著笑容，聽著一家四口手牽著手輕唱著聖誕快樂歌，不由得露出羨慕的目光。

真好啊，如果飛雄在的話，我們也可以一起逛市集呢。

這麼想的及川在下一秒露出苦笑，果然還是忘不了他啊。

他不置可否地搖搖頭，而後轉身朝著另一條無光的巷道走去。

「我回來了。」

「辛苦啦，及川君。有客人在等你噢！」谷地笑吟吟地說著。

「等我？誰啊？」

歪著頭的及川朝著店裡探去，碰巧對上清水的目光。

「晚上好。」清水說。

他愣在原地，面露尷尬：「晚、晚上好……」

自從上回在東京車站道別以後，這還是及川和清水第一次見面。

那天要是沒有清水的幫忙，也許他永遠都不會知道自己和影山之間有著如此深切的牽絆。

但諷刺的是，當時他自信滿滿地承諾對方一定會把影山帶回來，結果不只沒把影山帶回來，甚至還──

「那個，清水小姐……上次真是謝謝妳了。」及川支吾了半天，只吐出了這句話。他垂下頭，用著破碎的聲音繼續道：「可惜我……沒能把他帶回來。」

「及川君，我今天是來告訴你一件好消息的。」

「什、什麼……？」

沒有聽見預想中的責罵或是安慰，聽得一頭霧水的及川驀然抬頭，迎上清水溫暖的笑容。

她動作輕柔地托起及川緊握拳頭的手，雖然還不太明顯，也還尚未完全成形，但及川確實瞧見了一條若隱若現的紅線纏繞在自己的手腕上，而線頭另一端，影影綽綽相連到遙遠的某處。

及川瞪大著眼睛，不敢相信眼前所看到的一切。

「及川君，聖誕快樂。」

及川的眼淚在剎那間奪眶而出。

四月底的橫濱吹起了強勁的南風，接連下了好幾天的豪雨不僅讓正開得茂盛的櫻花被打得七零八落，就連交通也一度受到中斷。與前一年的情況相同，這年的春之嵐來得又晚又猛。

「真是的，為什麼老是讓我碰到這種天氣啊！」撐著傘的及川低聲嚷嚷。

明明中午以前還是晴空萬里，想不到天氣說變就變，不過有了去年的前車之鑑，這次他帶了一把硬挺堅固的大傘，饒是大風也不能輕易把它吹壞。

他在傾盆大雨中緩緩前行，走過有行道樹的人行道，穿過十字路口，在經過熟悉無比的公車亭時，及川腳步一頓，不由自主地向後探看：果然什麼也沒有。

他一直都有個期盼。

期盼那個熟悉的身影會像初次見面那樣，從後頭匆匆忙忙地跑過來，在他的腳邊不停繞著圈子，吵著自己帶他回家。可是任由及川回頭瞪了半天，卻只有無情的大雨沖刷著他的視線。

果然還是不可能的嗎？雨水在他俊美的臉龐撇下無數筆醜陋的失望。

隨著與日俱增的想念，纏繞在及川手腕上的紅線顏色越來越濃烈，從聖誕節開始，已經過了近五個月的時間，只有自己才看得見的紅線如今清晰無比，為他帶來莫大的希望。

及川曾經想過要循著紅線指引的方向去找尋影山，可是每當這個想法在腦海裡成形時，手腕上的紅線又會倏地消失，直到隔天才又會出現。他不死心地跑去問了清水，清水只淡淡回了一句「靜觀其變」，就再也不肯透露更多的訊息。及川別無辦法，只能老實地乖乖等著影山來找自己。

「我們很快就會再見面的」，及川經常反覆思考這句話的含意。

他想，那應該是影山在最後對自己說的話。

但是，所謂的「很快」，究竟要等到什麼時候？每一天每一刻他無不祈禱，也許下一秒他們就會再度重逢。想念如罌粟毒性蔓延全身，令他幾乎發狂。

及川嘆了一口氣，他強迫自己轉回身子，努力說服自己不要多想，只需耐心等待就好。

畢竟上一世的影山可是足足等了他十五年之久，只等了數個月的他又有什麼好抱怨的？

及川離開可以為他遮風避雨的公車亭，他二度走入雨中，漸強的風雨無情地打在他的臉頰，及川只得狼狽地低下頭，看著柏油路上流淌的雨水氾濫成災。

真是倒楣，不只全身幾乎都溼透了，連鞋子裡也變得濕答答的。及川一邊喃喃自語，一邊認命地握緊手中的雨傘，在狂風暴雨下前進。

不知不覺中，他已經走到最後一個交叉口。行人專用的號誌燈亮起了紅色，及川停在斑馬線前，望著眼前不斷穿梭的車輛，思緒飄回到了從前。

去年我就是在這裡決定把飛雄帶回去的啊……

回憶湧上心頭，及川的眼睛因泛淚而感到一陣刺痛。

號誌燈不久後便轉為綠色，及川隨手抹去眼眶裡的淚光，重新邁開步伐。

他想著方才沿途花費太多時間在想念上，不由得加快了速度，卻在下一秒瞥見馬路對側那條熟悉的人影後猛然止住腳步。

雖然和夢境中有細微的不同，不過大抵的特徵是一樣的。

黑色柔軟的頭髮，湛藍色的明亮眼睛，不說話的時候嘴唇總是微微噘著。

那正是他朝思暮想的那個人。

我是在作夢嗎？

及川的目光始終無法從對方的身上挪開，感覺自己的心臟似乎要從體內迸裂開來。

彼此相連的紅線在此時發出強烈的晃動，彷彿在催促著他趕快到對方身邊去一般。

正當及川張口想說些什麼的時候，一道刺耳的喇叭聲從他的背後響起。

「喂！都什麼時候了你還在路中間發什麼呆啊！」一名司機朝著及川破口大罵。

「……」似曾相似的情景令及川一時怔在原地。

隔著一條馬路的影山慌慌張張地跑了過去。

「真、真是非常抱歉！」

影山牽著及川的手，快步從馬路中央退了開來。

手心交握的瞬間，及川才恍然回神，他感受著對方溫暖的體溫，這才確定自己不是在作夢。

「你在做什麼啊，這樣很危險的！」

「飛、飛雄……真的是你嗎？」

「嗯、嗯……抱歉……因為變成人需要一點時間適──」

影山話還沒說完，就被迎面撲來的及川打斷。

像是害怕他又會像先前一樣消失，及川用盡了全身力氣緊緊擁抱著他。

影山本來想出聲提醒他「你抱得太緊了」、「而且你的傘都掉了」這種不合時宜的話，卻在察覺到對方止不住的顫抖後打消了念頭。

影山緩緩伸出雙臂，輕輕攬住了他。

兩人在雨中相擁，誰也沒有說話。

半晌，及川哽咽的聲音傳入了影山的耳裡。

「歡迎回來。」

「我回來了。」

FIN.


End file.
